


Picking Up the Broken Pieces

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Series: Miche Love [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Healing, I spell Mike's name Miche because I can, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original trans male character - Freeform, Prostitution, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cop a/u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: Dyre was a pretty boy prostitute and in an abusive relationship until a certain shaggy blond haired giant swooped in to save him and put him back together. I suck at summaries, sorry.





	1. Save Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just posting all I have at once, the chapters might be a bit irregular but, it works out. Some will be shorter than others cause I literally started this at like 3am one night and it got out of hand.

Miche Zacharias was a respectable officer. At work, he was a picture of dedication and determination. Everyone that knew him respected him and looked up to him. Both he and his partner Levi Ackerman. Outside of the office, he was a laid back kind of guy. He enjoyed going to the bar on Friday nights to drink with his fellow officers. Home life was simple enough, living on his own in a decently sized house, with no other obligations besides work, he often spent his downtime working on restoring his project car and was rapidly running out of things to fix on the vehicle. The car, a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro painted in black with solid white stripes down the center of the body, had been rescued from a junk heap and slowly but surely put back together.

"You ever gonna finish that damn car, Miche?" Levi goaded in good humor, relaxing into his second beer of the night.

"Not much left to do to it at this point, just a few minor touch ups and it'll be done," the sandy blond retorts, brushing his bangs out of his eyes without looking away from the TV screen.

Miche also had an affinity for sports. Baseball in particular. He enjoyed watching but never really thought to try his hand at it, what with him being busy at work most days, he didn't have much time for anything else. Noticing his partner stepping out, he joined the petite man, extracting a cigarette from his jacket pocket and settling in beside the already smoking noirette. As he was conversing with the smaller male, he noticed the rapid approach of one of the neighborhood's troubled souls. A youth by the name of Dyre Valentine. The poor boy had ended up getting dragged into a prostitution ring at a young age and had since been stuck in the lifestyle that came along with that form of employ. 

Inky black hair pulled back into a messy tail, pale silver irises lined in black and, dressed in a form fitting vinyl outfit, the man that was smaller than even Levi sauntered over to the pair. The stench of cheap cologne and sex clung to the pasty skinned boy, telling of a successful start to the night.

"Go home, Dyre, don't get yourself in trouble," Miche warned, knowing that the shorter of the ravens would, no doubt, try to proposition one, if not both of them unless told otherwise.

"Can't go home yet, just started working. When're you gonna buy me, babe? Always tease me but never go through with it," Dyre teased, sitting across from the blond and his partner.

The shaggy haired man shook his head, offering up a cigarette to the small man, lighting it for him. Despite the choice of career, Miche tried to care for the youth. Someone had to. With a sigh, the large man patted his thigh, watching as the slender frame climbed into his lap, hands checking over what skin he could see for potential damage. Upon closer inspection, the clear outline of fingers could be seen faintly below the makeup the boy wore on his neck, in an attempt to cover up the abuse.

"He do this to you?" Aqua eyes scanned over the bruising, thumb wiping away a bit of the concealer to get a better view.

"Doesn't he always? Don't snoop, Miche, you know he doesn't like it," the ravenette warned, hiding his face in the taller man's neck.

"I'm telling you, when you're ready to give up this shit and behave, you come to me and I'll bury the bastard. Don't like seeing what he does to you," Miche offers.

"Thanks babe. I will," Dyre replied, taking a drag from the cigarette the blond had given him and nuzzling into soft, amber scented skin. "You always smell so good. Bet you taste good too."

"Don't go there, Dyre. Not until you're ready to quit this lifestyle. Don't go getting my hopes up," The officer grimaced.

The cheap, artifical scent clinging to the boy was near nauseating when paired with the stench of sweat and sex. Knowing it might upset the youth, he coaxed the small man off his lap to give his poor nose a break from the pungent aroma. He watched as the petite man eyed a potential client and sighed to himself. He knew that trying to talk the young man out of working was damn near pointless and so, decided to bite his tongue and leave the other to work. Angular hips swayed sensually as the escort made his way over to the mark he'd been watching, switching to his working persona to lure the man to bed with him. Miche frowned as the pair, his friend and the new arrival, disappeared down the alleyway beside the bar.

"Damnit kid, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days," the sandy haired policeman grumbled under his breath.

"No point in getting attached to him, you know. It's tragic and you and me both know it but, it's not like you can do anything to stop him," Levi quipped, winter's blue eyes glaring up into sea green.

"Little late for that, don't you think," the frown the larger wore deepened as he snubbed out his cigarette in favor of going to pay for their drinks and preparing to leave. "Think I'm gonna head home now, Levi, see you in the morning."

"Yeah yeah. I got us next time, by the way," the smaller offers with a subtle wave to his compatriot.

\----------------------------------------------------

Miche laid under the frame of his Camaro, wrench in hand to replace the brake lines for what had to be the third time that week. If there was one thing he hated, it was replacing brake lines on cars. Too tedious and frustrating, he thought to himself. He cursed when his phone rang and startled him, causing the wrench to slip, ending with his knuckles getting scraped over sharp metal.

"Fuck!" He shouted out, grabbing one of his shop rags to cover his hand and struggling to pull the accursed device out of his pocket. "Hello?" He answered into the speaker.

"M-Miche?" It was Dyre and he was crying. "M-Miche, I'm scared. Please help me. P-Please, I'm s-so scared. He's out there and he's mad again. P-Please. He s-said he's gonna kill me."

"Shit, calm down, where are you?" When instead of an answer, he heard what sounded like screaming, then a loud crashing noise, he shot up off the floor to get into the house and grabbed his gun and badge. "Hang on, kid, hang on."

"Is this that cop he likes so much?" Miche froze, hearing the other man's voice. "Keep your nose outta places it doesn't belong or, next time I will kill him." With that the line went dead, which had the shaggy haired officer clenching his fist in anger.

Glancing at the clock then, back to his still bleeding hand, the tall man growled lowly to himself before moving to bandage the cut and stop the bleeding. A string of profanities escaped his mouth as he poured disinfectant over the cut then wrapped gauze around it. With the wound taken care of, he walked to the living room and mulled over his options in his head. At some point he must have fallen asleep because he was awakened by Levi pounding on his front door and yelling at him to 'hurry his giant lumbering ass' up. With a groan, he pulled himself off the couch to gather his uniform and head out to greet his partner. grunting at the stiff neck he'd managed to give himself. Cursing sharply, he pulled the door open and gave his petite counterpart a grimace and climbed into the passenger side of the car, not yet awake enough to drive.

"What the hell, Miche? Two hours. Two goddamned hours, you made me wait. Asshole," Levi scolded, clearly in a bad mood over Miche being late. "And what the fuck happened to your hand?"

"Busted my knuckles working on the car, sorry. Got a call from Dyre last night that had me up worrying," the blond drawled, still a bit groggy from the lack of sleep. 

The noirette shook his head and pulled into the station, parking the car and all but marching inside. As the larger of the two was stirring a bit of sugar into his coffee, his attention was called for. Huddled at his desk, in an oversized hoodie and, trembling was none other than the one that had called for his aid the night before. He was quick to walk over to his station, setting the cup down and settling into his seat.

"You okay?" Chartreuse irises flitted over the battered form, watching the flinch his voice brought about.

"No." Snowy orbs glanced back at the giant of a man. "I'm not. I don't want to do this anymore. I hate it. He won't let me stop though. Please, help me," tears streamed down over bruised purple cheeks.

The reaction in the taller of the two was visceral, jaw set tight, fists clenched in rage. He could still smell the cheap cologne that the boy had undoubtedly doused himself in. He watched as that tiny frame huddled in on itself even more, as if he was trying to vanish inside the black material of his jacket.

"You're coming home with me. Up, you need a bath," Miche spoke in authoritative voice and waited for the short man to join him at his side.

With care, he lead Dyre back to the parking lot after informing Levi and the chief of what he was doing. Chief Erwin gave him the day off to care for the petite man, citing his understanding of the situation. It was a slow day to begin with and if they absolutely needed him, Miche knew they wouldn't hesitate to call for him. The drive back to his house was mostly silent, save for the occasional sniffle from the youth. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, the towering man hauled the escort up the stairs and into the bathroom, helping the small frame out of his clothes. The skin revealed was covered in bruises, cuts and scars both new and old.

"Finish getting undressed and get in the shower, I'll be right back," Miche commanded, stepping out to grab his guest a set of fresh clothes, knowing that they'd never fit on the slender frame. 

He'd pick up clothes after he was sure the raven was cleaned up and safe. He stepped back into the bathroom in time for Dyre to run the water for the shower. He set the oversized shirt and briefs down on the counter and turned to leave when that soft voice stopped him.

"Please. Don't leave me," the ravenette pleaded.

With a huff, Miche began stripping out of his own garments, setting them off to the side and climbing in behind the other. Bashful hands covered over his most private parts when warm hands began washing away the blood and grime clung to pale flesh. Midnight hair hung down to past his shoulders, dripping wet from the shower was lathered up with sweet scented shampoo, long fingers combing through the tangled strands gently. As the dirt and gore swirled down the drain and inked, abused skin came into view, the shaggy brute stiffened. From the neck down the young man was littered with black and blue, flinching with every pass over his brutalized body.

"Tell me, in detail, what happened," there was anger in that normally warm voice as he spoke to the slighter male.

"When I went home, he knew... That I'd been talking to you. He thought I was going to.... You know, try to get him in trouble and so, he hit me. He started with my face and worked his way down and when he was done hitting me he... Held me down and..." He couldn't finish the sentence, body shaking in fear, he turned to face the officer, burying his face into a broad chest and sobbing out his pain. "His name is Nile. Nile Dok."

With the youth cleaned up and smelling better, Miche shut the water off and helped the smaller out of the shower to dry off and dress. Giant t-shirt and briefs in place, he lead the escort out to his enclosed back porch to smoke, handing a cigarette to the petite boy. The larger frame tensed a bit when a head of damp black hair came to rest in his lap. Long digits played through ebony strands idly, watching out of his peripherals as Dyre relaxed against him. The younger finished his cigarette and butted it out in the ashtray but kept in the same position under a warm hand. Eventually, pale eyes drifted closed and his body went slack, breathing evened out as he fell asleep with his head resting on the officer's lap. Sensing the small man's relaxation, the sandy blond scooped him up and carried him to his own bedroom, tucking him in under soft blankets. Only once he was sure that the noirette was dead asleep did he leave to grab new clothes for his tiny counterpart. Returning from the store, Miche found the lithe body huddled up, wide awake and panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore," the shaggier of the two soothed, setting the bags down in favor of embracing the other.

"I can't stay here forever, Miche. I'll just be a bother. Just get in the way. I'll have to go home sooner or later," he rambled, trembling slightly.

"You can stay here as long as you need to little one, just so long as you really will give up this lifestyle, you can stay here. Just don't make a mess of my place when I'm not here," the blond offered.

"But I don't have any money. No skills. I'm useless. I don't want to burden you-" He was cut off by his host's voice.

"Here's your rules: you clean up after yourself, I'm a busy guy, don't have time to worry about a messy house. You give up this shit lifestyle and keep yourself clean and far away from it, you go back to it and I stop helping. I'll teach you if you don't know how but, I expect a fresh cooked meal when I get home from work at least twice a week, I'll make sure the kitchen stays stocked so, don't worry about that. You wanna go somewhere, fine, you keep in touch with me and are home before midnight so I know you're safe. If you wanna smoke, do it on the back porch and clean up the ashtray if it needs it. You follow my rules, you can live here for all I care. God knows I don't mind. No more selling yourself. You wanna stay here. Stay safe and away from that bastard, you live by my rules oh, and one more thing, I don't care if you stay up late but don't keep me up. I have to work most days so if you're going to be noisy, do it during the day when I'm either awake or not home. Also, stay out of the garage, that's my space, if you want I'll help you set up a private space of your own, I don't mind but, the garage is mine. If I'm out there and you need me, you knock and I'll come to you, unless I tell you to go out there for whatever reason, you keep yourself out of my area. Don't mind sharing my bed, that being said, you're going to get tested and you're going to see a doctor, it's non negotiable. If I'm sleeping, you do not wake me up unless it's a goddamned emergency. Now, if we have an understanding, tell me and, feel free to give me some boundaries as well, if you're gonna live here, we need to trust each other," Miche spoke, waiting for his companion's response.

Mulling it over in his head a moment, he chewed his lip before answering, "my only boundaries are that you don't hit me. Or yell at me. If I screw up, tell me, please. I don't like being yelled at." His voice is quiet. Timid. "What about... You know. I mean I don't have money to pay you but.... If you wanted to, I wouldn't say no."

"Were you listening? I said no more selling yourself. To anyone, myself included. When you're in a good frame of mind and I know you're healthy, if we both want it then maybe but, I'm not going to fuck you as a means of payment. In other words, keep your hands off for the time being, got it?" The taller sighed inwardly as he watched the almost feminine hands holding onto him retreat to wrap around the petite body. 

Deciding to direct their attention elsewhere, long legs carried him to the abandoned bags on the floor to show the former escort the clothes he'd picked out.

"Don't really know what all you like but, here. Get dressed so we can get you in and taken care of. When we get back, I'll start teaching you how to use the kitchen and all that and maybe we can watch something," He watched as the raven dug through the bags of black clothing he'd picked out, face softening a touch when the youth smiled and pulled out a shirt with the word 'Ghost' emblazoned on the front in big bold letters.

"I love Ghost! How did you know!" The smaller beamed up at his shaggy counterpart.

With a soft chuckle, Miche rolled up his sleeve to expose his bicep which had the same logo inked into it, "call it a hunch. I'm a fan myself so..."

He was pleased to have that much in common. It would make driving the young man around easier if they both enjoyed the same kinds of music. He waited for the other to slip on the t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans before offering up a pair of faded canvas sneakers. When they both were ready, Miche walked them down to the garage, unlocking the doors to his Camaro so that they could leave.


	2. Safe and Sound

The doctor visit was less than pleasant but, miraculously, Dyre was blissfully healthy and disease free. The ride back to Miche's house was spent in total silence. The petite man had withdrawn into his head, chewing on a chipped black nail anxiously.

"Come on, I'll make dinner," the blond broke the quiet once they were inside, taking note of the way the shorter nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Right, sorry," the noirette retorted and followed closely at the other's heel.

As he was cooking the mountain of a man explained what he was doing, even going so far as to have the youth assist him. With dinner prepared, he maneuvered them to the living room and clicked on the TV, flipping through the channels to find something they could both agree on. He didn't expect the other to enjoy sports and so breezed past all of the sports stations, eventually settling on a movie channel playing a film the youth mentioned a liking for. The sandy blond was none too shocked to discover that the movie was a slasher flick, the maniac on screen running about, butchering people with a machete. When the small frame hunched down in front of the couch instead of sitting up beside the officer, he raised a brow curiously but opted not to mention it, focusing back on the ridiculous horror movie. When the film drew to a close, the taller of the two was about bored to sleep with the less than stunning visual effects. The plot had been unsatisfactory and the ending left much to be desired but, seeing the young man grinning, already rambling on about how much he loved the movie, Miche couldn't find it in his heart to stop the boy.

"Well, it's about time for me to head to bed, like I said you can stay up if you want to, just be quiet when you do come to bed," he could feel that snowy gaze watching him as he retreated to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink.

Fidgeting a bit, Dyre stood, following his host's example and taking his dishes to the kitchen, washing both his and Miche's plates before wandering into the bedroom as well. His cheeks heated up as he walked in and got a perfect view of the blond, shirtless and in his boxers. The want to run his hands over the sun kissed flesh on display blooming but, remembering the warning from earlier, he shot the thought down, averting his icy gaze elsewhere while he stripped out of his jeans, looking for the oversized shirt from earlier. When soft fabric collided with his face, he startled a bit, only to realize that the article he'd been looking for had been thrown at him. With a grateful nod, the raven pulled off his band shirt to replace it with the giant's top. It was long enough to cover down to the tops of his thighs, warm and smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and the amber scented cologne that the shaggy beast wore. 

"Clothes in the hamper, please, don't need to trip over them in the middle of the night if I have to piss," Miche requested before climbing under the blankets.

After doing as he was told, Dyre slid into the unoccupied side of the bed, taking care to keep from touching the larger form, all but lying entirely on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep until two thick arms wrapped tight around his lithe frame and pulled him back into that vast chest. A frightened yelp escaped his lips but was quickly silenced by the brute.

"Shut up and sleep. Not gonna have you falling off the damn bed, just keep your hands to yourself," the older male grumbled out tiredly.

Relaxing into the warmth that large body offered, he drifted off, listening to and feeling the soft, soothing breaths the blond took as he fell into a deep slumber. Sleeping in those muscular arms was strangely calming and by some miracle, the slight male didn't dream that night. Come morning time, he found his face nuzzled into the softly snoring giant's chest. The blond, who was still dead asleep, pressed himself against the smaller frame, emitting a deep, rumbling groan in his sleep. Wide doe eyes shot open at the feeling, all but strangling himself to get away from the larger form and effectively tumbling himself off the bed in the process.

"Dyre? What the hell are you doing?" Miche grumbled sleepily, rubbing his unfocused eyes as he sat up.

"You umm.... You're kind of having... You know... A erm problem," Dyre replied from his spot on the floor.

"Fuck sakes, get off the floor, if you're that worried about it, I'll go take care of it. Christ," with a subtle shake of his head, the officer rolled up onto his feet and walked to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of those large hands supported his weight as Miche leaned against the shower wall. The other encircled his length, stroking over heated flesh and rapidly pushing himself closer to orgasm. As he grew nearer to his end, his pace quickened, hips rocking into his grip. His breathing picked up slightly as that all too familiar feeling bubbled up from the base of his spine, settling into a burning need to finish. He grunted out his pleasure and rested his forehead against his arm, biting back a moan as he spilled, pearly white, over his fingers. Huffing softly, he stepped back under the flow of the water to wash away the sticky fluid and finish getting ready for work.

Curled up in bed, Dyre tried to fight off the growing problem he was having. With a soft blush on his cheeks, he clenched his thighs together, wishing Miche would hurry up and leave him to his business, taking care of it would be indecent when the possibility of having the blond walk in on him was ever present. He watched through the veil of his messy black hair as his host walked past the bed, assuming he had gone back to sleep, and left for the day. The click of the bedroom door closing had the raven nearly leaping from the bed to run to the bathroom to fix his problem. The soft pads of his middle and ring fingers pressed harshly against his clit, rubbing in little circles. He couldn't keep the small whimper of the blond's name from falling from his lips as he brought himself to his peak. Exhaling a shaky breath, he lathered his lithe frame in the musky scented body soap, wanting to scrub himself to the very bone to get the soul deep shame clinging to him to stop. Only once he'd rubbed the skin raw, drawing blood in a few places, did he finally stop and realize what he was doing. Clawing his ivory body to pieces wouldn't help. It would only draw Miche's attention and thus raise questions as to what had happened. After he was done in the shower he slipped back into the oversized t-shirt, wanting to keep that scent. That feeling close. He felt safe with the sandy haired officer and liked the feeling of security. 

Unsure of what to do while Miche was away, the petite form wandered to the living room, then out to the enclosed back porch only to find a pack of cigarettes with a post-it note stuck to them.

-Try not to burn through the whole pack before I get home.- The note read in somewhat neat handwriting.

Chuckling softly, Dyre withdrew one of the tobacco sticks and settled into smoking it, huddling up on the floor in front of the small wicker seat. He burned through the smoke far too quickly and moved to light another one when the note caught his eye. Carefully, he tucked the nicotine treat back into the pack and padded, barefoot, into the kitchen with the hopes of finding something simple to snack on. Everything. The whole house that he'd seen was immaculate, making him nervous to dare getting into anything. The fear of making a mess and being unable to clean it before the brute got home had him looking through the refrigerator very cautiously, almost as if the appliance might jump out and bite him. Shaking hands withdrew a half used loath of bread, peanut butter and, strawberry jelly. When he realized there was no way he could reach the plates on his own, without climbing on the counter, he frowned a touch and put everything back where he'd gotten it from. Without anything else to do, short, slender legs carried him back to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and so, heeding Miche's rules, he worked to straighten the sheets. Then the blankets, giving a pleased nod when everything was satisfactorily neat. Having just straightened everything and not wanting to muss it again, he walked back out to the porch to smoke another cigarette.


	3. Work in Progress

At work, Miche stood in the lane at the range, pistol drawn and firing at the paper target to clear his head a bit more. There was a lingering bit of anger coursing through him. The need to find the bastard that had hurt his petite houseguest burning ever present. With the magazine empty, he set the firearm down on the counter to give himself a chance to settle that last little bit more.

"How's the kid?" Levi's bored drawl startled the large form.

"Jumpy at best. Threw himself off the bed this morning to get away from me," Miche retorted, reloading his handgun and placing it back in the holster.

"He give you a name?" The smaller questioned.

"Yeah, he did. Name's Nile Dok," with that, the towering form turned to leave, walking back to his desk.

The day went by without much excitement, a few calls for minor incidents came in and had Miche and Levi bringing in petty criminals but as a whole the day was slow. Boring. That suited the sandy blond just fine. As he was driving home, he decided to stop by the store and grab a drink for himself and his smaller counterpart, also grabbing more cigarettes, unsure if the petite male had gone through the pack he'd left that morning. Entering the house had him feeling a bit leery. Everything was exactly as he'd left it that morning. No new dishes sat beside the sink and it was eerily quiet.

"Dyre? You in here?" He called out, padding to the bedroom.

He checked the rooms of the house one by one until finally he made his way out to the back porch. With a sharp curse, he knelt beside the huddled form only relaxing when he realized the youth had fallen asleep on the floor. Carefully, he roused the slumbering boy, watching as slender limbs uncoiled and stretched. Inky black hair hung down in wintry eyes, veiling them in midnight.

"Why were you sleeping out here, on the floor?" The officer questioned when the slight man was awake enough to answer.

"Mm, didn't want to mess up the bed and couldn't think of anything else to do so, I came out here to smoke and fell asleep," the younger offered sheepishly.

"Have you eaten? Couldn't help but notice the lack of dishes in the sink," he implored further.

Dyre shook his head, "couldn't reach the plates and didn't want to climb on the counter."

Miche huffed, bangs dropping into his aqua eyes, "come on, you need to eat, not used to having someone so short in the house." 

Walking back into the house with the small man behind him, he bid the other to wait in the kitchen before stepping out into the garage to grab something. When he returned he had a small stool in his hands and placed it down in front of the counter.

"So you can reach the plates," he retorted dryly, "and from now on if you're hungry, eat, even if you have to climb on the counter to reach something, I won't be mad. I get it, you're short. And use the damn furniture for god sakes, you're not a dog. You're a human, act like it."

He watched the slender form deflate under his words, noting the way crystalline orbs looked everywhere but at him. He sighed, realizing how angry his words might have sounded, he pulled the boy into a gentle embrace, hoping to soothe him.

"I'm not mad at you, you know. Just meant that if you want to, you can sit on the furniture," he was not expecting it when Dyre began trembling in his arms.

The muffled apology also caught him off guard as did the way the small man seemed to struggle in his hold. Immediately, he withdrew the contact, searching wide, panicked eyes hidden behind raven's wing black hair. Trying to figure out what had unsettled the youth, he took a step back, eyeing the white knuckled fists at the former escort's sides.

"Take a breath and tell me what's wrong," the blond broke the almost deafening silence.

"I just don't want to break your rules. You told me to not make a mess and to keep my hands to myself but then you keep touching me and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know what I'm allowed to do when you're not here and I guess I'm just freaking out a little bit cause I don't want to upset you," the noirette flinched when one of those large hands came to rest on his shoulder.

"Shit," he groaned inwardly. "You're allowed to do whatever you want, so long as you clean up after yourself and stay out of the garage. Is that why you were out on the back porch when I got home?"

Dyre nodded, gaze dropping to the floor and his form tensing in anticipation of yelling or something far worse.

"Damnit all, you can be in the house. I'll show you how to work the TV and all that if you want hell, you can even play the XBox if you wanted to, just make your own account and put the games back in their cases when you're done," he lead his housemate over to the couch, scooping up the small frame and planting him firmly on the soft leather to show him that it was okay for him to be there.

After grabbing the controller for the console and the remote, he sat down a little closer to the raven than he might have with anyone else, wanting to comfort the frail boy with his proximity since physical contact seemed to startle. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blackened thumbnail picking away at a cut over a tattoo of the reaper. The banner swirling around the inked being read 'Illud Divinum Insanus' in bold gothic letters.

"What's it mean?" Miche questioned, drawing his companion's attention.

"Divine insanity," Dyre replied and leaned closer to the burly male.

Sensing the silent asking for comfort, the blond let one of his arms drape over angular shoulders. Remembering the drinks he'd purchased on his way home, he strode to the kitchen, grabbing both beverages and settling in beside the shorter.

"If you wanna watch stuff, I have Netflix on here. Damnit Levi, that shit's not funny," he snarled at his account name having been changed to 'sheepdog', knowing it was no one but his partner's doing.

Pale eyes only stared dumbfoundedly, unsure of what to say or do, he leaned a little more into the officer. He watched while Miche scrolled through the options, only daring to speak up when one of his favorite anime passed by on the screen. When the shaggy brute wasted no time in putting it on, he settled a little more, watching as the opening sequence flashed over the TV. Three episodes in and the blond was hooked. When his smaller counterpart offered up the knowledge that the best part was later in the series and contained a whole plethora of his favorites, the policeman skipped ahead to the part, chuckling softly when his raven complained about missing important plot points involving the villain and how he survived into the later part. He couldn't stop the soft laugh escaping as the main hero came onto the screen and immediately reminded him of another broody and rather mouthy black haired man he knew.

"He reminds me of Levi," the taller form responded to the questioning look he was receiving from the other.

The rumbling of Dyre's stomach interrupted their fun and Miche paused the show, insisting that they both needed to eat. He made both of them a couple of sandwiches before settling back in to resume watching. It was when that head of black hair came to rest in his lap and frosted silver eyes began to drift shut that he realized what time it was, having made it halfway through the first bit of the youth's favorite part of the anime, he hadn't been thinking of how quickly the time was passing. Taking note of how much more relaxed the petite male was, he hummed contentedly, pulling the sleepy form into his arms and carrying him to bed, tucking him under the blankets before returning to clean up the dinner plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of left it vague but they were totally watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure... Yes, Dyre's favorite anime is JoJo. And he totally got Miche hooked lol.


	4. He's Mean

The next morning found Dyre laying fully on top of the slumbering blond. He tried to squirm out of those muscular arms only to have their grip tighten around him. With a sigh, he rested his head back on those fit pectorals, glancing up through the veil of his hair to study lax features. Soft scruff accompanied the neatly trimmed moustache and goatee framing an angular jawline and plump, petal pink lips. Lips that were undoubtedly as soft as they looked. Thick black lashes fanned out from closed eyelids, down over high cheekbones. Even in sleep, those stubborn shaggy bangs hung over his face. Curiosity bubbled within the petite man. A wonder to see what the sleeping giant would look like with his hair brushed up out of his eyes. Thinking better of disturbing the man, he continued his observation, tracing over every detail of the other's face with his eyes. A deep inhale from the large man had those frozen orbs looking away.

"Mm, you were staring. What's wrong, something on my face?" Miche mumbled out sleepily, chartreuse irises revealed from behind tired lids.

When the noirette only blushed and hid his face away, his living pillow chuckled, long arms stretching up over his head as he woke fully.

"Not gonna freak out on me again are you?" That deep rumbling voice asked.

The look of confusion on the youth's face was quickly replaced with one of understanding when the larger body shuffled around a bit and a certain blood filled appendage brushed against his thigh. He flushed darker, heat pooling between his legs only just realizing the position he was in, slender legs resting openly on either side of those wide hips with his head of crow's feather locks resting on the sculpted chest. Carefully, the younger climbed off his host, knees drawn up to his chest to hide the sudden bashfulness. 

"Sorry," the raven mumbled, peering out from behind his ebony bangs.

"For what? Not your fault I woke up like this. What's there to be sorry for?" The slight incline of head the blond gave with the soft smirk he wore had the petite boy relaxing a touch.

Hesitant fingers brushed over tanned skin, feeling the muscle hidden beneath the flesh timidly. When the hand tracing the soft patch of hair nestled between his pectorals began trailing lower, he gripped onto a slender wrist, giving a firm shake of head and guiding the lithe digits back up to his chest. Dyre swallowed hard, frigid orbs flickering over the warm body under his fingers. Every so often his eyes wandered, curiosity piqued along with the want to see all of the burly beast of a man.

"My eyes are up here," Miche teased lightly, watching the small man fluster deeply, gaze snapping back to meet his.

With bated breath, the young male stared as the sandy headed officer rose from the bed, disappointment clear on his face when the man turned his back to that hungry gaze. The scent the boy was giving off was all the more reason for the policeman to get up and ready for work. He wasn't so cruel as to leave the youth completely unattended, however, or perhaps he was cruel. Reentering the bedroom, he grasped one of those tiny paws, bringing bony fingers to his lips before drawing them into his mouth. Sea green locked with frozen silver as he laved his tongue over the slender digits. He extracted the slickened fingers from his mouth with a wet pop and a mischievous smirk.

"Just a little something to help you along," the taller grinned, listening to the ragged exhale his housemate gave.

"You're mean," Dyre grumbled out, body buzzing with excitement.

Emboldened, the boy sat up on his knees, grabbing onto a much larger hand. Peeking out from behind long black lashes, he mimicked the older, taking fingers into his mouth then down his throat in a practiced motion, showing off his skill. When the shaggy brute didn't protest, he scooted a little closer and reached for the shining belt buckle, only to be pushed back onto the bed abruptly. The suddenness of the motion, startled him out of his haze.

"Behave," Miche warned in a slightly rougher voice than he would have normally used.

The ravenette deflated noticeably, hunching down and hiding his face from the taller. He mumbled out an apology, crawling back under the blankets to hide from that hardened aqua glare. He started a bit when heavy black fabric landed on top of him. The hoodie smelled of amber and cigarettes and something else he couldn't quite place. 

"Sorry I got rough with you," the tawny haired beast offered before walking out the door.

Only once he was sure his companion was gone did he climb out of his nest and make the bed. His mood dampened, he grabbed the giant hoodie and quickly swapped out the shirt he'd been wearing for the thick, dark covering. He tidied up the dirty clothes, putting them in the hamper and noting that he'd need to ask Miche where the washer and dryer were if he was to keep his promise of cleaning up the house. With care, he made himself a quick breakfast consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before going to smoke, impressed with his only having smoked half the pack the day before. Once he was finished with that, he emptied the ashtray and wandered back into the living room. He wanted to continue the anime they had been watching but another part of him was curious to see what Miche enjoyed. So far the two things they had watched together had been things favored by Dyre. Letting his wonder get the better of him, the petite boy scrolled through Netflix to see what all his shaggier companion liked to watch. A few of the titles jumped out at him but most were unfamiliar and so, he clicked on one that stood out to him, starting it from the beginning to see what it was about. He ended up so caught up in the show that he barely noticed when the front door opened and his host walked in. 

"We need to talk," Miche spoke flatly.

That the boy shrank down at his words didn't go unnoticed. Short legs shuffled under that slender frame, eyes locked on the floor like a scolded child. He held the door to the bedroom open for the smaller, waiting for him to enter the room before closing it. Nervousness had Dyre shifting on his feet, fists clenched tight at his sides.

"Found the bastard. Nabbed him trying to pick up some underage blonde girl. He's going away for a long time if her parents have anything to say about it. Raided his apartment and found some really disturbing shit," viridian orbs took in the way the youth began to breath harder, watching panic overtake the small form. "Why didn't you come to me sooner? With the shit he was doing to you, we could have buried him ten times over."

It took a moment to realize that the noirette was not in the room with him mentally. He was trembling, tears welled in pale eyes. Caught in the remembrance of the suffering he'd endured. 

"I couldn't get away from him," finally the shorter answered. "C-can I touch you?"

Instead of giving a verbal affirmation, Miche pulled the boy into a tight embrace, holding him close and letting him take comfort in his hold. A knock at his door drew his ear and had him lifting that tiny frame in his arms to answer it. Standing on his front porch was his partner, usual bored expression replaced by one of sympathy.

"He confessed. Everything. Fuck, kid, I'm so sorry," Levi offered to the slightly shorter male in his compartiot's arms.

"Can we watch something?" Dyre mumbled into Miche's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, you want to finish that anime?" The blond offered.

A short nod of head was all the more answer he received before he carried the petite body back into the house, stepping aside to let his co-worker in as well. The older raven set a bottle of bourbon down on the coffee table, marching straight to the kitchen to grab three glasses. 

"Drink up, kid, you're officially free of that bastard," Levi spoke, filling the tumblers before taking up his own and draining the amber colored liquid.

It didn't take much for Dyre to end up drunk. His slight body having trouble keeping up with the other two and before too long, he was passed out with his head resting on Miche's thigh, curled up into the warm fabric of the hoodie. Levi and Miche both chuckled at the white haired character on the screen making stupid hand gestures. When his redheaded friend commented on what the signs meant, Miche full on laughed, finding it more amusing than he would have if he were sober. By the time it was all said and done, Levi had fallen asleep on the couch and Miche ended up in bed with the smallest of them cradled to his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When morning came around again, Dyre laid awake, watching the snoring giant. Wanting to repay his host's kindness in some way, he slid under the blankets carefully to keep from waking the man. His mouth ran dry as he eased the waistband of the other's briefs down muscular thighs and the half hard length came into view. He'd felt it brush against him only briefly. Seeing it had him second guessing his choice. Swallowing back that hesitance, the raven trailed slender fingers over the shaft. Feeling the weight of it in his hand, he huffed softly before parting his lips to take the plush crown into his mouth. He traced over the sensitive underside gently, using the barbell piercing in his tongue to add to the sensation. After saying a silent prayer, he took Miche past his lips and down his throat, gagging slightly around the thickness of it. The soft sigh he managed to wring from the brute spurred him onwards. He wanted to make this beast come and so, began bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed out with the practiced motion of taking that cock deep into his gaping maw. His former line of work had him with all kinds of men and women but this was something new. He'd never had a man quite as big and built as Miche. He was just settling into a faster rhythm when long fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him away abruptly. Tears stung in his eyes at having his hair pulled so harshly and he fought against the hold pulling him out from under the blankets. The look on the shaggier man's face was none too pleased.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blond snarled, forcing the smaller to hold his gaze.

"I- I just wanted to do something nice for you, please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!" Dyre cried out, nearing hysterics at seeing that anger directed at him.

That scruffy jaw clenched tight in contemplation a moment before he spoke. "You want it so bad, fine, but you better work for it." His voice was still a growl as he tugged the blankets off his lower half, exposing himself fully. "What're you waiting for, strip."

The hoodie and briefs landed on the floor in a matter of seconds and that lithe frame moved to straddle the larger male, taking that thick girth in hand. His lower lip was tugged between his lips as he eased himself down onto the length. Stars dotted in his vision when the blunt head pressed against his cervix, bottoming out entirely. In all his years as a prostitute, he'd never been stretched quite so wide or felt so completely full before. Being opened up in such a way hurt in only the most amazing way.

"You okay?" Miche questioned, taking in the slack-jawed look of total bliss washing over ivory features.

"I... Yeah, I'm good just... Holy shit!" The petite man couldn't quite put into words the way he was feeling.

Large hands came to rest on angular hips, encouraging the youth to rock forward against him. He quickly settled into a quick pace, grinding them together before the brute rolled them and pinned him to the mattress. The larger withdrew long enough to reposition the smaller man onto his hands and knees before plunging back into heated depths. This position offered a better angle for that velveteen head to pummel into all of his raven's most sensitive spots. A keening whine that could have been mistaken for pain were it not accompanied by a delightful fluttering of muscles and an expression of total ecstasy escaped the black haired boy when Miche slammed their hips together all at once. 

"Bite the pillow," the blond commanded.

The smaller wasted no time in bringing the fabric to his face and biting down on the crisp cloth, effectively muffling the cries of pleasure spilling from his lips. The cock pistoning in and out of him had him rocking back into brutal thrusts. There was no deep enough. No hard enough. He wanted all the brute had to give him. A hand on his hip and the other gripping tight to his shoulder pulled him harder into rough strokes until each deep pass had his eyes rattling in his skull. A tensing of muscles was all the more warning the slender body gave before he peaked. Hard. Seizing tight around the shaft spearing him open. When the brawny blond continued hammering into his insides, he whined out, expecting the other to be close behind him so when his partner kept going it caught him off guard.

"Not done yet, little one, you wanted it, you're getting it," Miche grunted out through clenched teeth before repositioning them once more.

He pinned Dyre on his back, pressing knees to shoulders and pounding straight into the hypersensitive bundle of nerves buried inside the youth. A particularly loud cry had him clapping a large hand over panting lips to quiet the boy's voice. Watching wintry irises lull as a second orgasm rocked through the slender body under him, the taller leaned down to kiss at petal soft skin, tongue slipping past parted lips to tangle with the other's. The older swallowed down every little mewl of overstimulation before pressing himself flush with his plaything, mashing the head of his cock into the noirette's cervix once more and emptying all he had into quivering insides. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The brute groaned as he filled the spent body beneath him.

Only once he'd given all he had did Miche pull back to collapse beside the blissed out raven. The youth was slow in coming back to his senses and even after he had, he just laid there panting. Mind blown from the intensity of the escapade.

"You alive there?" The blond teased, watching over euphoric features carefully.

"Yeah, I'm good. Better than good. That was... I've never come that much in my life. Or that hard," he retorts, shuffling until he had his head resting on bulging pectorals. "Is this the part where you tell me it'll never happen again and to keep my hands to myself from now on?" There was insecurity in his voice, a fragile hope that he'd get the chance to have the shaggy beast again.

"Pfft, like you'd let me get away with that, you little nympho. No. This won't happen all the time but, if you want it, really want it, I won't say no. Unless I'm dead tired or just not in the mood. Thought I broke you there for a sec, heh," the officer chuckled softly, watching the uncertainty fade from moonlit orbs.

Burying his face into sculpted flesh, the smaller mumbled, "you're big. Never been with someone so... Well endowed before."

"Better get used to it kitten, that is if you want to do that again," Miche snickered.

"You two done fucking in there? If so you wanna come smoke with me before I head out?" Levi called from the hallway.

"Didn't know you were a voyeur, Levi," the largest replied, knowing the comment would chafe.

"I'm not a damn voyeur but you weren't exactly quiet, loud ass fucking sheepdog, you coming or what?" Realizing what he'd said he barked out, "and I swear on everything I hold dear if you make a dirty joke out of that, I'm dumping Erwin's cologne all over your desk."

Shaking his head, the sandy haired man climbed out of bed, slipping into a pair of simple sweatpants before helping his petite lover back into the hoodie and giving him a fresh pair of briefs. 

"Your clothes are in the top drawer if you want a pair of pants though, I'm assuming you're comfortable in just this," he offered to the slight male before turning to the door.


	5. Both of His Men

When all three men were out on the back porch, Dyre climbed into Miche's lap, resting his head on a burly shoulder as they smoked. 

"Thank you," the smallest murmured, pecking a chaste kiss to the curve of his human pillow's neck.

"For what? Fucking you senseless?" Levi chirped in, taking the opportunity to tease both of them.

"Well there's that but no, I was thanking both of you for... You know, getting rid of Nile, for helping me feel safer," Dyre retorted, nuzzling a little more into warm flesh.

He settled into the warmth of the man holding him, breathing in that sweet musk and savoring it like it was the best drug he'd ever tried. 

"You always smell so good. Taste good too," the former escort hummed, nipping softly at the jut of a collarbone.

"Careful little kitten, don't think you're ready for round two but, if you keep that up, you're liable to end up pinned a second time," Miche purred lowly, free hand dipping between creamy thighs to press against the smaller man's clothed clit. "I'd hate to ruin you so quickly."

The youth was beyond tender and quickly pushed the hand away, hissing softly from the soreness in his lower half. When the blond only chuckled, he burrowed deeper into the oversized jacket, hiding from the goading stare of the other ravenette. 

"Tch, don't think he realizes what he's gotten himself into with you," the older raven drawled, muttering something about the blond being insatiable.

"He'll learn soon enough I suppose," the tallest of them sighed.

"Insatiable?" Dyre peeked out from his hiding place at the other noirette.

"In-fucking-satiable, he also probably failed to mention it but, he's got a thing for petite men with dark hair," Levi deadpanned.

"Careful Levi, you know I can pin both of you easily and would just because I can," Miche growled playfully.

"You're gonna scare Dyre, quit it," the other officer scolded before adding, "for context, we've hooked up before, not what you'd call an item but it's happened before, hope that doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't. I now know who to call if I can't keep up with him and need a hand," the boy giggled out.

Feeling his living pillow shifting around a bit, he bit his tongue and hid his face in a meaty shoulder. When he was suddenly joined in the large man's lap by Levi, his eyes widened a touch.

"Oh, now that's just not fair, you can't both climb into my lap and cuddle up all adorably like that and expect me not to get turned on," the sandy haired male grumbled, taking in the floral scent of the shampoo that Levi often used.

"Think you can handle him a second time, Dyre?" The shorter policeman questioned.

The slight boy nodded his answer, leaning up to nip at the tanned flesh on offer. The other ravenette joining in had Miche rising, carrying both petite men to the bedroom and laying them down on the mattress. Levi suddenly pinning the shortest of the group to the bed and attacking pale lips with his own, had the blond groaning deeply at the display. Practiced hands worked the hoodie off the slender body, tossing it to the side to ravage pierced nipples. Content to watch his ravens play for a moment, the shaggy giant sat back against the pillows, listening to each little sound his partner wrung from the tiny man. Lithe fingers dipped below the waistband of the one under his focus, trailing lower to brush over the sensitive pearl hidden away. Frigid grey locked with ocean green as he pulled the last of Dyre's clothes off and nestled between milky thighs. Ensuring that aqua orbs were watching the show, Levi let his tongue dart out, teasing over tender flesh but never going beyond until a needy cry fell from the boy's lips. All at once, the other engulfed his mound, lapping over his swollen clit and making him mewl. Two fingers eased their way inside clenching heat to pet at that delicate cluster of nerves.

"Oh Levi, just like that, keep him moaning like that," Miche sighed out, palming over his straining erection.

"You wanna really make him happy?" Levi purred into soft skin, nipping lightly.

"Yes, Yes please," the youth moaned, his back arching off the bed as his playmate brought him closer to his peak.

The older noirette withdrew his attention in favor of repositioning them, angling Dyre's face between Miche's tanned legs. Pale lips parted without needing to be told to, taking the flushed head into his mouth while Levi stripped and mounted him from behind. Watching the slightly taller of his playthings easing his way into the one with pretty lips wrapped around him had him panting raggedly. 

"Shit! Oh, such good boys, mm, that's nice," Miche moaned, tracing a hand down over the smallest's back.

When slender fingers tangled in long midnight hair and pushed until Dyre's nose was pressed flush against his pelvis, the blond nearly spilt himself then and there. The constriction of muscle as the boy swallowed around him had him struggling to keep still and when paired with watching Levi pound into that petite body, he knew he was doomed.

"How do you feel about taking both of us at once?" Levi hummed into the smaller's ear, enjoying the full body shiver it elicited.

With his mouth clear, he answered, "I'm willing to give it a try, so long as you're gentle until I'm used to it."

"Such a good boy, good pet, straddle those hips while I figure out where he put the lube," the other commanded.

Easing down onto that thick girth, Dyre sighed out, head resting on a heaving mound of pectoral. Bottle of slick in hand and fingers coated, the shorter officer rejoined the pair on the bed, working his fingers into the tight, puckered entrance, scissoring open the small man. When he was sure he could fit, he slicked up his cock and pressed into heated depths. Being so completely full had the slight male panting and clenching tight around both his men. Rutting against the feeling of having his insides speared open, he came undone, shuddering delightfully for his playmates.

"Already? Shit!" Miche hissed out at the sudden tightening of the youth's inner walls, nearly strangling his length.

"You care if I leave marks? Wanna decorate that neck of his," Levi grunted, bucking into the body under him.

"Long as he doesn't mind, kitten, you want Levi to mark you?" The brute's hips jumped up in time with his partner's, driving them all closer to total oblivion.

"Yes! Please!" Dyre whimpered out, well beyond overstimulated at that point.

Midnight locks were brushed out of the way to reveal a star shaped tattoo at the base of the smaller man's neck and Levi smirked, teeth caging the inked flesh before sucking a deep purple bruise into the skin. He decorated that ivory column in dark violet, up one side and down the other, reveling in the way it drew out the most erotic noises from their plaything. A stream of profanities escaped the smaller policeman as he shot his end into the warmth encasing his shaft. When Miche tumbled shortly after him, he let his weight rest lightly on the one sandwiched between both of them. The former escort shivered when both men extracted themselves from his spent body, leaning heavily on the largest in the room.

"Guess, I'm sticking around for a little while longer," Levi joked, breathing slowly but surely returning to normal.

"My door's always open to you, you know that," Miche breathed and let his hands pet over the paler back of his kitten. "You okay little kitten?"

"I'm fantastic," Dyre hummed, pecking a kiss to bulging pecs, fingers playing with soft blond tufts.

"Bath time," the taller noirette commented and nearly dragged both men to the shower.

Enjoying the doting, he let the larger two wash over his tired body, leaning into each hand that brushed over him. He nearly purred when Levi kissed over the love bites he'd left behind.

"And you say I'm insatiable," the blond teased when he noticed the taller raven teasing their smallest once more.

"Can't help it, he mewls so sweetly. Just wanna keep going till he screams," the petite officer retorted and with a sigh, pulled away from the ravaged flesh in favor of actually cleaning the man.

"I can keep going if you guys want, little sore but I won't say no if you guys want more," Dyre offered, loving the attention.

Loving the way both were being careful to keep from hurting him and taking his desires into consideration. None of his clients had ever bothered to care what he wanted, most just chased their own pleasure and left him unsatisfied and disgusted with himself. Cautiously, he reached to grab the hands of both his men and pulled them closer.

"Only if you really want to keep going, don't want to hurt you after all," Miche responded, "I know I'm not going to complain if you want more."

To emphasize his point, he brought a slender hand to his already half hard length. When Levi nudged at his backside, he smirked and took both men in his lithe grasp, stroking over their cocks. It didn't shock him when he ended up pinned to Miche's chest with the other ravenette pounding into him. The day ended with all three of them, nude and spent, laying on the couch watching the anime to completion though, at the very end, Dyre buried his face into Miche's chest, refusing to watch as his favorite character, the villain, met his end.

\----------------------------------------------------

Waking had Miche thinking he was still dreaming. He had not one but two raven haired beauties cuddled up, sleeping soundly on his chest. His Levi, all hard angles and snarky attitude, and positively adorable when sleeping, and his Dyre, tiny, bashful and, tattooed. Part of him wanted to ask Dyre to cut his hair but thought better of it, knowing it would take away from the boyish cuteness if he cut the wild black mane. It needed a bit of a trim, what with the ends beginning to look ratty but, that was easily remedied. He'd bring it up when the youth was awake, for the time being, he was going to enjoy the view of his petite lovers and the cute way they snuggled up tighter to him. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, the blond groaned, not wanting to distrub the moment but needing to get up and ready for work. Levi would never let him live it down if they both were late and so regrettably, he stirred both his sleeping ravens.

"Wake up you two, as much as I'd love to lay here all day, me and Levi need to get up and go to work," he rumbled softly.

Watching his pale playmates wake from slumber, he nearly laughed. Both men stretched and rolled, hair mussed and sticking up in some places from falling asleep with slight dampness clinging to their black locks. Sitting up, the smaller noirette leaned in and pecked a kiss to Levi's lips, then Miche's before crumbling back into the blankets and almost immediately falling back into the dream world. His eyes opened a brief moment more to speak to the others.

"Levi should come over more," Dyre mumbled tiredly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"I think he likes you, Levi," Miche teased lightly, slowly getting dressed.

"Bring him along Friday," Levi suggested, already dressed and ready to leave.

Mulling it over in his head a moment, he decided that it wouldn't be a terrible idea to bring Dyre out drinking with them. In fact it might do the boy some good to get out of the house in good company.

"Think Erwin'll join us, I know Nana and Gelgar will, and what about Hanji?" the blond offered.

"Ugh, I can talk to them but you get to wrangle Hanj if they get out of control," the other officer grumbled.


	6. Guys Night!

The work day started out relatively slow until Miche and Levi ended up having to transport Nile to his holding cell. Miche ground his teeth together as he walked with his partner and the man in chains.

"You the one he likes so much? How's it feel to know you're getting my sloppy seconds? Not like it really matters, he'll always be a sweet lay," Nile prodded, hoping to get a rise out of the hulking blond.

When all he received was a clenching of jaw as a response, he grinned, knowing he'd struck a nerve. He decided to press a little harder. Really dig in his claws as it were.

"He rides cock like he was born to do it. The way that sweet little ass just-" He was abruptly cut off by the larger man's hand crushing over his throat.

"One more word out of you and they'll be locking up a goddamned corpse, shut your fucking mouth!" Miche was all snarl, bangs veiling his aqua eyes.

When the criminal looked to the smaller man pleadingly only to have the short man shrug and turn away, he knew he'd screwed up. 

"Just don't make a mess of the floor, Miche, don't wanna have to scrub blood off the tile," Levi retorted.

"You won't hit me, you wouldn't. I'm defenseless," Nile wheezed, a look of pleading on his face.

The begging struck a raw spot in the brute that found his fist colliding with an arrogant face. Only once the skin was beaten purple, similarly to how Dyre's had been, did he relent.

"Defenseless. How many times did you beat the shit out of him? Hold him down and rape him? How many times did he beg you to stop?! If I had it my way, I'd take you out behind this place and stomp your pathetic ass into a mudhole and walk it dry, you're getting off easy!" the blond had his teeth bared in a visceral display of his rage.

After they got the man into his cell, Levi quickly ushered the seething man out of the holding area and outside to help him calm down. A shaking hand brought the cigarette to his lips, taking a deep inhale and letting it out in a ragged huff. The giant of a man slumped down against the wall, head hanging lowly with the sudden well of emotions brought on by having had to deal with his housemate's attacker. He needed to see his petite raven. To hear his voice. Without thinking, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for his house phone, listening to the line ring. Just as he thought he wasn't going to get an answer, that soft voice spoke.

"Hello? Uhh, Miche's house, he's not home right now," the noirette fumbled over his words a moment.

"Hey kitten, it's me, just needed to hear your voice," Miche responded in a sigh.

"Oh! Hi, you okay? You sound upset," Dyre questioned.

The brute smiled softly, relaxing under the knowledge that the youth was safe, in his home. "Yeah, I'm good now, just had to deal with some shit here at work. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I may have found your stash of junk food and raided it. If Levi's there tell him I said hi," his raven giggled softly.

With a quiet chuckle and easy smile on his face, he wrapped up the conversation, ending the call, before going back into the building to complete his work day. The rest of the week passed by without too much more trouble and a certain holliday was fast approaching. It had the tall blond contemplating what he'd wear and what his little kitten would want to dress up as, and if he wanted to dress up at all. Pulling into the driveway that evening, he shut the engine off and sat a moment, thinking. When he walked into the house, only to be pounced on by the tiny noirette, he snickered. The boy had shaved the left side of his head after Miche had brought up the idea of getting a haircut and then had taken to wearing it in a tail with his bangs combed to the right, stating that one of his favorite anime characters wore their hair in the same fashion. The small man roared playfully before biting his taller counterpart.

"I'm gonna eat you!" Dyre yelled out in a jovial tone before continuing to bite the blond.

"What are you, a cannibal now?" The officer laughed, attempting to wrestle away from the youth currently latched onto his legs.

"Nah, just like biting you, I got dressed like you said to so, where're we going?" The petite man beamed up at his giant.

"Going to the bar with Levi and a few friends, Levi thought it would be nice to get you out of the house for awhile," He walked to their bedroom, to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable before piggybacking his kitten out to the car.

"Can we listen to Ghost on the way there?" Bright silver looked up into sea green hopefully.

"Yeah, we can listen to Ghost on the way there," Miche answered and opened the passenger side door for his companion.

\----------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived at the establishment, Miche lead the slight male into the building and to where he and Levi usually sat, unsurprised to find the rest of the group had already arrived. When the bartender shot Dyre a dirty look, the youth sidled in a little closer to the policeman. A comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder, having him settling into the warmth of his compatriot.

"Dyre, this is Nanaba King, Erwin Smith and, Hanji Zoe, and you obviously know Levi. Everyone, this is Dyre Valentine," Miche introduced his co-workers and friends to the petite boy, who nodded in greeting.

Everyone was a couple drinks in when the trouble started. It began with the bartender giving Miche a hard time for bringing the former prostitute into his business and escalated when a handsy patron decided that the youth was fair game to harass. The drama quickly found the group out searching for where the smallest of them had vanished to. A call of his name had him peeking down from his hiding place on top of the building, having climbed up to the roof to escape.

"Miche, I'm up here," he called just loudly enough to be heard, huddled up in a frightened ball.

"There you are! I was worried, how the hell did you get up there?" The shaggy beast questioned, eyes narrowing when the tiny form disappeared a moment but, settled when the ravenette joined him at his side.

"I climbed. Can we go home now? Please? I don't like it here," slender arms wrapped around the large body, hugging him close and burying his face into an amber scented side.

"Yeah, you care if the others come by for a bit? Don't think they were done drinking and I wasn't quite ready to call it quits either," the officer asked.

"I don't mind, it's your house. I like them," pale lips curled into a warm smile.

The group ended up settled on Miche's couch, watching a movie that everyone could agree on though, no one was actually watching, too busy caught up in socializing. Nanaba had taken to talking to the other more meek member of the group, discussing different art styles and character designs in anime and western cartoons. Hanji was pestering Levi, like they usually did when they'd had a bit too much to drink while the two tallest in the room chatted about baseball scores. When the party moved to the back porch, resulting in half the bodies smoking, Dyre climbed into Miche's lap, feeling a little anxious with all the people present. Not that he felt unsafe. Just unused to being around so many people that merely wanted to enjoy his company. When Levi also pressed himself closer to the two, the slighter man reached over, wanting to have contact with the other raven. 

"I really like you guys..." The youth mumbled just loudly enough to be heard by everyone.

"Aww, he's so sweet Miche! What a cutie!" Hanji suddenly squealed, bespectacled eyes wide and staring right at the petite man.

When they came over and began prodding at the smaller body to get him off of Miche's lap for a more open conversation, Levi batted away the prying hands with a snarl.

"Damnit shitty-glasses, quit before you spook him. He's shy," the taller noirette growled, letting the hand that had been defending he and the blond's kitten come to rest on hunched shoulders.

"You can go inside and lay down if you want to, I'll keep them all quiet. Should be done here before too much longer," the blond offered, feeling the way the tiny form seemed to be trying to merge entirely with his right side.

"Can Levi stay tonight?" Snowy eyes glanced over to the man in question.

"Ask him, kitten," the taller suggested, shuffling the slight frame around to help him get closer to his partner.

"Levi? Can you stay tonight?" he mumbled as he nuzzled into the other man.

"You want me to? I can if you want and Miche's okay with it," the officer leaned into the clover soft lips pressed against his neck, humming softly at the welcome sensation. "You want me here, kitten?"

Dyre nodded, kissing over the pulsing vein in Levi's neck before looking up to find chartreuse irises. The largest nodded once before the two ravens made their way into the house, walking straight to the bathroom to clean up before heading to bed. Careful hands pulled the hair tie out of midnight locks, giving way for the strands to spill down over pale eyes. He pulled the black fabric of the youth's shirt up and over his head, tossing it out of the way to start on the form fitting ebony denim clinging to slender legs. Just to tease, he thumbed over the steel half-rings that adorned that creamy chest. 

"Is it okay for me to play with you if Miche isn't in here?" That silky soft voice asked, looking back into winter's grey eyes through their reflection in the mirror.

"Want me to go ask him?" Levi replied, walking to ask their blond giant when the smaller nodded. "Oi, Miche, kitten wants to play, wanted to make sure it's okay first."

"Go for it, just try not to wear him out before I get to have some fun too," Miche retorted with a smirk.


	7. Backstabbing Bastard

Walking back into the bathroom, Levi let his tongue dart out to wet thin lips. Their pretty little Dyre was already fully nude and under the water. Stripping out of his own trappings the taller stepped into the shower behind his intended playmate, hands wandering over the large tattoo spanning the whole of the other's back. Noticing that the marks he'd left the last time they played had all but vanished, he smirked, spinning the slighter frame to face him and nestling into ivory flesh, biting down and sucking a fresh bruise into the boy's neck.

"Mm! I wanna mark you too!" Dyre moaned out, arching into the savage bite.

"Just put it somewhere I can cover up, work and all that," Levi retorted before moving a little higher and sucking another love bite into that pale column.

He was a little caught off guard when the usually timid youth suddenly grabbed both his hands and pushed him back against the wall. 

"Oh kitten!" He sighed softly when his own skin came under attack.

Teeth found collarbone then fit pectoral, biting down and marking the generally stoic officer. A hand quickly shut off the water before cupping beneath lithe thighs and carrying the smaller than him man to the bed. The taller groaned out when Dyre slid down his body in favor of taking him past petal pink lips. Bobbing his head, he took his lover deeper gradually until each pass had the tip of his nose brushing over Levi's pelvis. 

"God I wanna fuck your mouth," Levi breathed, tangling his fingers in inky strands.

"Then fuck my mouth, I can take it," Dyre purred out then took that perfect length back into his eager mouth.

With a sharp inhale, the older male gripped tighter onto damp hair and began pumping into his playmate's mouth. Hard. The cute little whimpers the boy made spurred him on, thumbing over a high cheekbone. Frigid grey locked with frozen silver, humming out his pleasure. The youth was beyond proficient at what he was doing and it was rapidly pushing the stoic man into a frenzy. He panted out, pulling away abruptly to keep from spilling so soon.

"Shit! Sorry, I wanna come in you," Levi offered, petting over the area he'd pulled at apologetically.

"It's okay, how do you want me?" Dyre asked, rubbing bony hands over slender thighs, enjoying the whole of the skin on offer.

"You mind being tied up? Kinda wanna see what you look like all bound up but, I won't if the idea makes you uncomfortable," the officer coaxed his kitten up onto the bed, encouraging him to lay on his back.

"We can try it. I trust you enough to stop if I need you to," pale irises glittered with the offer.

With the shadow of a smirk on his face, the slightly taller man walked over to the closet and extracted a black duffle bag, pulling out a length of blue silk rope. He made short work of binding lithe limbs to one another, ankles tied to thighs and bound to forearms, leaving that body spread open and vulnerable. Thinking better of excluding their third, Levi slipped back into his pants, somewhat awkwardly, and walked to the back porch to fetch the blond.

"Got a present for you," the petite officer whispered for only Miche to hear.

He was none too surprised to find the shaggy haired brute following closely behind him. Viridian orbs widened a hair at seeing their plaything tied up beautifully and waiting for them. The sight had blood flowing south almost immediately.

"Oh kitten, you look so good all tied up like that. I'm going to wreck you, babydoll," Miche growled, stripping out of his clothes in record time. "I should tie you both up and play with you like that."

"Maybe next time, I wanna fuck him too," Levi retorted.

The small boy mewled when Miche began pressing into his waiting heat, bottoming out in one slow push. With his limbs bound, he could do little beyond accept what the blond had to offer. Hearing the sweet little noises their plaything was making, the mountainous male started in on a brutal pace, gripping onto soft blue rope as he pistoned into quivering depths. When his other raven handed him a toy they often used when together, he grinned wickedly, setting the vibrator to its lowest setting before pressing it to their kitten's clit. Dyre jolted like he'd been electrocuted, back arching as much as the restraints allowed and offering up a high keening whine in response to having the little nub stimulated. The sensation, bordering on painful, had those short legs fighting to close against the bindings.

"M-Miche! Ahhgn! So good!" Dyre sobbed out, already so close to his end. "I'm close!"

"Come for me you sweet boy. Let me feel you," Miche rumbled, groaning when the youth tightened around him. "That's it, just like that babydoll."

Getting impatient, the taller noirette prompted the one bound up to open his mouth. The petite male parted his lips, letting his tongue slip out in a lewd display for the officer. Growling at the awkward angle, the black haired policeman moved to straddle angular shoulders, pleased with the eagerness playing over porcelain features. Being welcomed into that gaping maw pushed him into a staccato of thrusts, losing himself in the feel of having that barbell piercing rubbing along the underside of his shaft.

"Fuck kitten, you feel so good! I'm gonna come!" He grunted out the warning before tangling lithe digits in midnight strands and spilling for their smallest. 

The feeling of the boy swallowing down all he had to give had those hands petting through wild ebony locks affectionately. Wanting to reward their good boy, he dismounted and brought skilled, calloused fingers to strum over the hardened pearl, eliciting a whole slew of lewd sounds from the tied up raven. When there was a sudden gush of warm fluid accompanied by an ecstatic moan, Miche gasped out.

"Did he just...?" The blond grunted.

"Yeah, think he did," Levi replied.

"Oh, little kitten, you're just perfect," the largest purred, capturing startled lips with his own.

Bound arms wanted to wrap around that muscular frame. Wanted to hold onto the man pushing him to his limit and beyond. The question died in his throat. Trapped somewhere with his ability to breathe normally as he was pumped into hypersensitivity. The repetition of the sandy blond's name and the word 'yes' were all the more the tiny boy could offer as he came undone entirely. Tears pricked in snowy eyes from the overstimulation sending him spiraling into a confused mess of feelings. When the brute suddenly pulled away and untied him, he began panicking, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, you're okay. You're okay little kitten. You're safe, no one's going to hurt you. Breathe and calm down a bit," Miche soothed, holding the petite body close in his arms.

Levi let his hands rub over what skin he could reach, trying to calm the unnerved ravenette.

"You're not mad at me?" Dyre questioned, lithe frame trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, neither is Levi, you got a bit overwhelmed, it's okay. No one is going to be mad at you for needing to stop. You're allowed to tell us to stop if it gets too intense, kitten," Miche kept his voice at a low hum to keep from upsetting the youth anymore.

"What do you need from us, pet? To help you calm down," Levi spoke before grabbing a warm, damp cloth from the bathroom and cleaning up the mess from their playing.

The soft muttering about needing to change the sheets did not go unnoticed by the larger man who just rolled his eyes.

"Can we go smoke?" The former escort asked, peeking out from his protector's hold.

"Yeah, of course," Miche helped their kitten into the giant hoodie and a clean pair of briefs, slipping into a loose fitting pair of sweats and offering a pair of Dyre's to the other of his ravens.

The tallest grunted softly when Levi climbed onto his back and nuzzled into his neck, easy smile on his face at the sudden affection being granted to him by his slight men. When he walked back out to the porch to find Erwin and Nanaba lingering behind, he offered a nod to both of them before settling into the unoccupied part of the sofa. Erwin chuckled lightly at seeing both petite men clinging to the sandy giant but thought better of teasing either of them. The smaller of the two seemed unsettled already so, he let the joke die on his tongue in favor of letting Miche comfort the youth. A slender hand brushed through long black strands, further soothing the boy in their care.

"You okay now, kitten?" Miche murmured, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

Dyre nodded but stayed silent, butting out the tobacco in his hand and snuggled closer to the towering form, eyes drifting shut. Once the other two blonds had left, the largest of the three remaining began tidying up from the evening of fun after laying his sleepy kitten down for bed.

\----------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed and Dyre had begun working at a local coffee shop, having gotten the job with the help of the friends he'd made at the police station. The manager of the store was nice enough, if not a bit boisterous and loud, a burly blond by the name of Reiner Braun, he'd taken a single look at the petite boy and hired him almost immediately. With his unique style of dress and tattoos, the raven fit in with the rest of the people that worked in the shop. Reiner himself had sleeve tattoos and often adorned shirts sporting his favorite band's logo. The assistant manager wore his hair in a style similar to Levi, save for the swirling designs shaved into the fuzz of his undercut. The normally rude Jean took a quick liking to the newest employee, even going out of his way to be nicer to the tiny man. That they both shared a common interest in anime also helped.

"Hey, Dyre, can you grab that table, Jean's out back," Reiner called to the youth.

"Got it!" Dyre affirmed before making his way over to the new arrivals.

He was quick to pick up on what the job required of him, donning a friendly, if not a bit shy, smile and speaking to each of the customers. Jotting down orders and bringing out the drinks and pastries the group had requested. When they left, they were satisfied enough to leave a substantial tip, which had the noirette beaming and running to show his boss the accomplishment. The hulk of a man just laughed softly and tousled the boy's black hair playfully.

"Doin' good kid, keep it up," The blond offered.

With the work day drawing to a close and business slowing down, Reiner let the youth go home early after handing him his check for the week. Excitedly, Dyre hung up his apron and bounded out the door and in the direction of a nearby costume store he'd passed on his way to work almost every day. Stepping into the establishment, he began browsing over the different options. With Halloween just around the corner, he needed to decide on what he was going to wear. The problem was, with his lacking in height, most of the costumes he wanted were much too large to fit on his petite frame. Eventually he came across a half mask and cape and grinned. Grabbing both items, he wandered around the store a bit longer until he found the rest of the outfit, miraculously in his size. A palate of facepaint caught his eye and with a huge smile on his face he grabbed it as well, walking to the front to pay for the items. Bounty in hand, he began the trek back home to show his giant the costume he'd picked out. He was so caught up in his excitement, he didn't notice the figure trailing closely behind him, watching his every move. When he took a shortcut down a dimly lit alleyway, the figure made their move, drawing a simple knife and jamming the blade into the boy's back. A hand cupped over pale lips to muffle the cries of pain as the attacker stabbed the ravenette a second and third time. Watching the growing pool of blood, the figure leaned down to whisper in the youth's ear.

"That's for Nile, you little prick," the voice was a snarl.

With the deed done, Dyre's attacker fled down the alley, leaving the boy to bleed out. Shanking fingers pulled the phone that Miche had bought him out of his pocket and in his blurring vision, he managed to dial the number that came up first in his contacts before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hello? Kitten, you okay? Kitten?" Miche answered, when no response was given, he assumed his raven had pocket dialed him and hung up.

It was Reiner that found him, passed out in a pool of his own blood and called for help. Large hands pressing to the wounds to stop the bleeding.


	8. No Exertion

Miche was in the car, speeding to the hospital as soon as he'd gotten the call about his raven. When he arrived to find the brawny manager of the coffee shop sitting in the waiting room, he rushed over to the other blond and began questioning the man as to what had happened. Levi showed up shortly after, joining the pair, bored expression replaced by one of concern for the one he'd allowed himself to care for. Both he and Miche had become rather fond of their little kitten. A nurse entered the room and began speaking with the sandy haired officer, telling him that, thankfully the attacker had missed anything vital and that the youth would recover. She told him that Dyre was awake and asking for him and almost immediately, he set off in the direction of the room, wanting to see the slight man for himself. The other two were quick to follow behind him. Entering the room had the shaggy brute's heart dropping a touch. The loss of blood had left his ravenette a shade paler and his eyes were closed. Hearing the slow beep of the heart monitor brought a sigh of relief from the towering man. Silver eyes opened slowly, glancing around the room before coming to gaze at the giant. A weak smile was offered and one of those slender hands reached out for the officer, prompting him to come closer.

"I'm right here, kitten, I'm right here," Miche breathed, thankful that his lover was alright, damaged, but alright.

"Where's my costume?" The youth suddenly asked, looking around the room once more.

When Reiner offered up a bag full of items to the policeman, the boy relaxed a touch. The tallest began looking through the bag only to be scolded by the noirette.

"Don't look, it's a surprise!" Dyre croaked out in a strained voice.

With a shake of his head, Miche placed the bag down beside one of the chairs, settling into the seat himself and watching as the taller of his men walked over and greeted their little submissive. Once everyone had calmed a bit, a conversation involving protecting the young male started between the three uninjured men in the room. It ended with Reiner offering to drive the smallest to and from work and the others agreeing to it. During his hospital stay, the youth was visited by a few of his co-workers and his friends from the police station and by the end of it, he was eager to get back home. The giddy energy accompanying his waiting to be released had Dyre sitting up in bed all but vibrating with the want to leave. He wanted to get home. Wanted to sleep in the comfort of his own bed. But more importantly, he wanted to be back where he felt he belonged, at Miche and Levi's side. Miche entering the room to retrieve the youth nearly ended up with the wound tight raven leaping into his arms.

"Easy, easy, don't hurt yourself kitten, I'm happy you're coming home too but, you gotta be more careful, don't wanna rip your stitches do you?" Miche chuckled at the spontaneous energy radiating off the boy.

"To hell with the stitches, I wanna come home already!" Dyre proclaimed exuberantly.

Being back in his giant's arms found him burying his face into amber scented skin, breathing in the comforting scent. Levi stepped out from behind the tallest to wait for his turn.

"Just gonna ignore me, kitten?" He teased, watching his shorter counterpart squirm in Miche's hold to get to him.

"Levi!" The slighter form cried, reaching out for the black haired officer.

\----------------------------------------------------

Arriving home, Dyre nearly leapt out of Miche's arms. That pent up energy carried the slender frame out to the back porch to smoke a cigarette to try and calm down. 

"Reiner called, asking about you. Wanted to make sure you got home okay. He also said to come back to work when you're able cause they've been missing you," Miche spoke, sitting down beside the hyperactive youth. "I also might have peeked at your costume. Sorry, I got curious."

"Miche! You weren't supposed to see it yet!" Dyre whined, pouting a touch at his blond companion.

"Blame Levi. He's the one who got it out," the giant chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, blame me. You wanted to see what it was as much as I did, fucking giant redwood pain in my ass. Good pick by the way, you'll make an adorable Phantom of the Opera," Levi drawled, taking up the seat on the tallest's opposite side and resting against the brute's side.

"His name is Eric," the more petite male snarked with a slight smirk.

The incredulous look given to aqua eyes by winter's grey hand the hulking form laughing.

"Hey don't look at me, he gets it from you," the sandy beast snickered.

"I'm putting you over my knee once you're healed, sassy little shit," the threat had all three men giggling lightly.

"Careful, might excite me," Dyre was full on grinning with the comment, falling easily into the teasing.

"Miche, stick his snarky ass on top of the refrigerator and leave him there. See if that changes his bratty tone," Levi sassed back.

He was not expecting the tallest to actually go through with the request and was shocked when Dyre did in fact end up stuck on top of the refrigerator, pleading to be let down. When the blond walked away and left him stuck, he folded his arms over his chest, deciding that he was going to ignore both of them until they apologized for leaving him. It took about five minutes for one of them to come back in and start talking to him. Finally the tallest helped the noirette back down to the floor, giving an amused shake of his head when the petite man marched straight to the bedroom and hid under the blankets.

"You're both assholes, just so you know!" The youth shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Dyre was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, attempting to change out his bandages by himself, still not speaking to either of his men, and struggling to reach the wound higher up on the center of his back. With a pout, he went to fetch one of his lovers to help him.

"Could one of you help me with my bandages... Please," he grumbled under his breath.

Large, warm hands pressed the gauze to the injury carefully, using the medical tape to hold it in place, he then leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to ivory flesh. Starting at the pierced shell of the boy's ear and working lower, he felt the subtle shift in demeanor. When that head of midnight hair lulled to the side, baring his tender neck submissively, Miche rewarded the behaviour by dipping his fingers under the waistband of his kitten's jeans and pressing against the delicate pearl. Only once he had those hips rocking into his hand did he pull away, earning a needy whimper from the boy.

"Sorry little kitten, you're injured, don't want to risk hurting you," Miche grinned wickedly, watching his plaything deflate a touch.

The cute way the ravenette blushed but accepted his words had him biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"You're mean," Dyre mumbled and stepped past the blond to climb into bed and resume ignoring the other two.

Waking the next morning drew a high pitched keen from Dyre. Strong hands held the trembling frame in place while Levi lapped over sensitive flesh before burying his face between those creamy thighs. Thin lips pulled back only to be replaced by two calloused fingers that set to work, petting his insides. When the other noirette attacked his clit, sucking harshly on the little nub, he jolted in the grip holding him still. Lithe hands gripped onto tanned forearms tightly to keep from tangling in raven's wing black. 

"Fuck Levi, he mewls so cutely when you do that. I want to be inside him," Miche groaned, watching the petite body writhe perfectly under the intense sensations.

"Thought you didn't want to risk hurting him," Levi retorted before resuming his feasting from the boy, who was moments away from coming on his fingers, if the fluttering around the digits was any indication.

"Fuck! He can sit on my face while you ride me then," the blond snarled and reveled in the breathy whines escaping their pet as he peaked.

"Oh fuck yes!" The larger raven sighed out, withdrawing his attention to source the bottle of lube and begin working himself open for the brute.

Letting the smallest relax a moment before continuing, Levi wrestled the large male down to the bed and eased that straining erection into his readied opening. Frigid grey lulled a bit as he brought himself into a seated position on Miche's hips, rutting lightly against the fullness. 

"Pet, when you're ready, let our Miche have a taste while I fuck him ragged," Levi breathed then watched as short limbs shuffled about until their little kitten had positioned himself over the blond's hungry mouth. "Good boy. Such a good little kitten."

With that, the black haired policeman lifted up and dropped back down on the girth spreading him wide, building up speed gradually when two hands gripped onto his sides, helping steady his rhythm. Cloudy silver gazed into sea green, bony finger tangling in sandy locks when Miche began devouring him in earnest. The way arousal swirled in those chartreuse orbs had Dyre panting in mere moments. Levi's hands playing over his pierced nipples suddenly elicited a loud moan from petal pink lips. When the taller raven savaged into that pale column of flesh, decorating milky skin in deep violet, the youth tumbled over the edge a second time, grip tightening in shaggy hair as he rode out his orgasm on a skilled tongue that seemed determined to devour him to his very bones.

"Fuck, he makes the sweetest noises when he comes!" Levi praised as he spilled white hot onto tensing abdominals.

Miche grunted as he followed closely behind the other two, shooting deep into Levi's quivering insides. Easing Dyre down to the mattress, the taller noirette dismounted and collapsed to the side of their giant of a man. Before anything else could be done, the shortest wriggled closer to the blond and lapped over sun kissed skin, cleaning the evidence of his lover's release away with his tongue and making a show of swallowing the sticky fluid.

"Oh baby boy, fuck me, that's hot," the brute groaned, combing affectionately through that wild ebony mane.


	9. Costume Party!

With a tiny smirk, Dyre snuggled up to the beast, basking in the afterglow of their playing. Realizing what day it was, he all but dragged the other two to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed, wanting to see what his men would be wearing for the holiday. Showered and dried off, he put his costume on one piece at a time, saving the makeup and mask for last. Levi had left to get his costume in order while Miche occupied the bedroom, slipping into his own outfit. A tattered plaid button up, torn blue jeans, artificial black nails filed to points, brilliant yellow contacts, with his hair combed and styled to look shaggier than normal, he rolled his sleeves up before slipping in the set of faux fangs, two on bottom, two on top, finishing off the look by dribbling fake blood down either side of his mouth, the blond took a moment to admire his handiwork in the mirror over the dresser. When his petite lover emerged from the bathroom and immediately started belting out the lyrics to The Phantom of the Opera, he grinned, taking in the full of the costume. The ravenette had put his own spin on the look, whiting out his already pale complexion entirely and painting his lips black. Eyes lined in midnight with his hair hung down over the right side of his face which bore the half mask. The youth looked like the perfect cross between Brandon Lee's 'The Crow' and the Phantom with the way he'd styled his makeup. A single black iris peeked out from behind ebony locks and the bone white mask. 

"Okay, hands down, you're the hottest werewolf I've ever seen, just saying," Dyre teased, two toned eyes taking in his lover's attire, to say the look fit would be an understatement. "I've got just the thing to make those contacts really pop."

Carefully, he brought the beastly male to his level and applied a bit of eyeliner, just enough to really highlight the vivid yellow irises. The front door opening drew both men's attention and thus, they exited the bedroom to greet Levi in their costumes. The taller of the noirettes had adorned form fitting black pants, knee high boots, a midnight vest lined in red with a white button-up and ruffled crimson cravat. His undercut was swept back save for a few unruly strands that hung down over his forehead. Eye lined in black with smokey eyeshadow and bright blood red contacts stood out sharply with his deathly white complexion. He made the perfect vampire, if Dyre had anything to say about it. When he grinned and revealed his own set of pointed canines, the youth and his taller counterpart both hummed their approval.

"C'mon you two, the others are already partying without us," Levi spoke before really taking in the boy's costume. "You look really good, kitten, like the way you did your makeup though, I won't be kissing you as long as you're wearing black lipstick, sorry."

"It's okay though, you might just have to bite me with those fangs of yours," the little giggle that followed the request had a lopsided smirk pulling at those thin lips. "Might have to have both of you fanged men bite me."

Miche only chuckled and lead both his ravens out to the car, helping their tiny Phantom get all of his costume, cape included, into the passenger side. Pulling into Erwin's driveway, he cut off the engine and began leading the other two into the house, grinning when he spied the chief and his choice of costume. The too tight cotton shirt unbuttoned to reveal the giant 's' adorning his chest, large, square rimmed glasses and, hair sprayed black and styled to curl over the right side of his face made him the perfect Clark Kent turning Superman. It fit. Hanji had adorned a trenchcoat, tan slacks and, a monocle and was carrying around a ridiculously large magnifying glass. The inspector's hat perched atop their head had Dyre's head tilting in amusement. Nanaba was dressed as the Hatter, lithe frame carrying the costume well. A buzzing in his pocket drew the youth's attention. It was Reiner. The brute had sent a text with a picture of his own outfit, he wore a long black wig, white facepaint with his eyes blacked out. He texted back asking what the blond was supposed to be. When the other sent back a picture of a cartoon character wearing the same makeup and outfit, the small man giggled. When a pair of arms suddenly wrapped tight around his form, and pressed against his injuries wrong, he yelped out and nearly ended up getting dropped by whomever was holding onto him.

"Damnit shitty-glasses, what the hell were you thinking!" Levi growled, all but stomping his way over to the pair.

"Sorry! I may have forgotten he was injured," the brunette offered with a sympathetic smile. 

"Keep your mitts to yourself from now on, damned lunatic," the taller raven snarled, putting himself between Dyre and Hanji. "You okay, kitten?"

"Yeah, I'm good, they didn't mean to hurt me," Dyre smiled softly, offering an apologetic glance to the bespectacled disaster.

Nanaba made their way over to the tiny Phantom with another blond beside them and began chatting with the noirette, introducing the other blond as Gelgar, their partner. Gelgar was dressed as the Cheshire Cat, matching Nanaba's Hatter very well. When someone started playing Music of the Night, Dyre grinned meandering to find his werewolf and serenade him along with the song. Unsurprisingly, the act ended up with the boy stood before everyone belting out the lyrics. That the youth could keep on key shocked most of the group and had Miche grinning widely. When Levi joined in and turned the song into a duet nearly everyone's jaws hit the floor. Several of the party members had their phones out recording the spectacle to save for later viewing which, included the shaggy blond. Too caught up in singing to one another to care, the pale pair drew the number to a close, the smaller taking in the subtle smile blooming on Levi's face. No one dared to shatter the moment. Seeing the stoic man loosen up a bit was a rare treasure that they would all cherish. Hanji was the first to speak up, immediately rambling on about how cute the duo was and, just like that, Levi was back to his normal, frigid demeanor.

Dyre leaned in for only him to hear and whispered, "I didn't know you could sing so well, Levi, that was fun."

"Yeah, it was, didn't know you could sing either," the taller ravenette replied, softening for his kitten a bit.

"I now demand that you sing The Phantom of the Opera together! Or This is Halloween! Oh what about-" the bubbly brunette was cut off by Erwin scolding them lightly.

"Hanji," he warned, cerulean gaze hardening slightly.

Everyone laughed then, relaxing into the good humor. That heterochromatic stare turned back to the petite vampire, a question seemingly on his tongue.

"Do you want to sing another one with me?" Dyre asked quietly.

"I can. If you want me to, but not right now, wanna drink a bit first," Levi smirked and walked over to the counter to grab a drink for himself.

The party went rather well ending with Levi and Dyre performing once more before everyone started filtering out the door. Miche lingered behind to help clean up the mess though, thankfully, most of the party goers were fairly tidy people and had cleaned up along the way. That easy smile curved his lips when he spotted his little kitten, sound asleep on the couch, still in his full outfit. As the taller of the ravens was making for the kitchen once more, the towering form stopped him and asked if he could get the youth out to the car while he finished the little bit he was doing. With a nod the shorter officer lifted the songster into his arms and very carefully carried him out to the car, struggling a bit to open the passenger side until the tiny boy stirred enough to help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning found all three men curled up together on the couch after having bathed and watched The Phantom of the Opera at the smallest's behest. Levi was the first to wake, rousing Dyre to help change out his bandages. Standing in front of the bathroom sink, gentle hands removed the old gauze, inspecting the wounds for signs of infection, before replacing the coverings. Lithe digits lingered a bit on milky skin, brushing over the tattoo down the boy's side lightly. The taller leaned in, nipping at that pale expanse of throat bared to him before spinning his slighter counterpart to face him. Lips locked together in a heated kiss, tongues clashing together in a battle for dominance. Pulling away had Levi smirking and he reached up into the cabinet to pull out the little plastic container that held his faux fangs from the night before. He slipped them into place before nestling back into soft, creamy flesh and biting down. Hard. Hard enough to divot the skin under his pointed canines. The way the youth arched into him with the rough treatment had him humming lowly and moving a bit higher to repeat the action. If his lover wanted to be decorated in bite marks and vivid violet, he'd happily oblige. He practically danced them into the bedroom, laying the more petite frame back onto the comforter before savaging into delicate skin once more. Shuffling into the bedroom sleepily, Miche smirked at the dark pair on his bed. 

"Play nice you two," the blond teased before stepping into the bathroom.

When he walked back in to find Levi devouring their kitten he groaned, settling into the bed beside them. The salacious slurp of him lapping up the slick the boy produced had Miche rubbing over his hardening length and watching the show very intently. Thumbs parted soft petals to let him tongue deeper and drawing out a keening whine from his plaything. Levi guided one of the frail hands fisting in the duvet to Miche's straining girth, encouraging him to stroke over engorged flesh. 

"Ah, fuck!" The sandy haired man sighed, bucking into the grip. "Fuck Levi, I want to be in him, fuck!"

With a wet pop, the taller raven relented, leaning back on his heels to give a wicked, fanged grin to the tallest in the room. Just as they were repositioning, Both Miche and Levi's phones rang. It was Erwin and both of them were needed. With a groan, both men stood and began getting ready for work, apologizing to their playmate for needing to abandon him to care for himself. Dyre shook his head and smiled before kissing both his lovers goodbye, making sure to give both men an equal amount of attention. Without thinking about it the words just fell from his lips.

"I love you both," only realizing what he'd said after the fact, he bit his tongue, hoping he hadn't overstepped.

Miche was the first to react to the statement, leaning down to peck a kiss to his kitten's forehead. Levi followed suit, small smile curving his thin lips.

"Love you too, little one," the shaggier of the three offered.

"We both love you too, kitten," Levi's smirk grew a bit more as he watched the smallest's face twist into a huge grin.

As soon as both men were out the door, the shorter raven finished what they had started and then showered to get ready for work. With nothing else to do, he figured it would be good to get back into the swing of things. Pulling on his Ghost shirt and a pair of bondage pants, he texted Reiner to let him know that he'd need a ride to the cafe. Noticing the date on his phone he noted that he'd need to make an appointment with a doctor to have his shots taken care of before too much longer. He'd bring it up to his burly giant once they were all home again. He received a notification on his phone. It was Reiner, affirming that he could stop by and pick up the noirette and that he needed the address. Quickly sending his manager the details needed, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the back porch and moved to sit out front to wait for the man. A large black, lifted truck pulling up signaled that his ride was there and so, butting out the tobacco, he climbed into the passenger side, grinning when he opened the door and was graced by the blaring sound of Sabaton playing through the vehicle's speakers.

"You didn't have to put out your smoke, kid," the hulking blond chuckled, lifting the hand draped out the window to show that he was smoking as well. "You doin' okay after all that happened? Not in too much pain or anything like that?"

"Nah, they're a bit tender but so long as I don't move wrong they don't hurt too bad. Didn't know you like Sabaton, Rein," Dyre giggled out.

"Are you kiddin' me, I fucking love Sabaton though, these guys are my favorite," the taller quickly swapped out the music playing to something infinitely more heavy.

The ravenette recognized the band as one that he also enjoyed, surprised to find out that the beast of a man liked them as well. He couldn't keep from laughing when his boss immediately started head banging along. When he joined in, the man turned the knob on the stereo, cranking up the volume until the subs under the back seats thundered loudly with the hammering double bass drums. With that the large man began driving, citing that he needed to stop by his house before they could continue to their intended destination. Dyre waited in the truck while Reiner ran inside to do whatever it was he needed to do. When he emerged with an even taller man at his side, the petite male shrank down a bit, shyness getting the better of him. Watching as the pair walked over to the vehicle, the taller climbing in behind Dyre, the small man offered a polite smile in greeting.

"Oh god, Reiner, turn that shit down, you're going to scare the poor boy," the man scolded playfully. "By the way, my name is Bertolt, I'm Reiner's boyfriend."

"Nah, he likes this kind of stuff, ain't that right, kid," Reiner smirked wickedly.

"Hi, I'm Dyre and he's right, I'm a metalhead too," Dyre smiled softly, before giving his companion a nod.

"Oh no, not another one of you," Bertolt groaned in mock horror.

With a shake of his head, the blond began driving, stopping to drop his partner off at work before he drove himself and his employee to the coffee shop. Parking out behind the establishment, he walked both of them inside and started in on getting ready for the day of work ahead. With business well under way, the youth was out on the floor, in his apron, serving customers. A few regulars that frequented the shop mentioned that they were happy to see the boy back at work and gave him their best wishes.


	10. His Raven's Birthday

Bundled up in the coat that he'd proudly purchased for himself, Dyre stood outside the jewelry shop, near hyperventilating with uncertainty. He wanted to buy his men something special for the holiday rapidly approaching, especially with it being Levi's birthday, he needed a gift that would be worth remembering. With a huff, he stepped into the shop and immediately lost all his gusto. He had no idea what to get. While he wanted it to be something special. Perfect. He didn't want to give them the wrong idea and possibly scare them off. For Miche's birthday, he'd gotten them all necklaces with their names engraved into them, then spent the night trying to keep up with the blond beast's nearly unbreakable stamina. He'd been so sore the morning after, he had to call off work and then stayed in bed the rest of the day. Focusing back on the task at hand, he meandered about the building a short while before coming to stand in front of a display case holding all different manner of rings. His throat tightened at the thought of his men opening their gifts and finding a set of rings, selected specifically for them. Before he could change his mind, he asked the clerk for a bit of assistance, looking over the different metals and eventually deciding on a twin set of tungsten rings in black and silver. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he texted both his men, asking for their ring sizes. Levi messaged back almost immediately with an answer. Miche took a little longer to reply but eventually did and asked why Dyre needed to know. Sending a quick, dismissive text back, stating that he was just curious, he shoved his phone back in his pocket then gave the attendant the needed information and purchasing the jewelry. On his way out, a pair of skull cufflinks caught his attention and he bought them without thinking, knowing a certain blond metalhead would like them. Reiner had been invited to join the group for the holiday at the behest of the small man and would be bringing his dearly beloved along. With the two most important gifts secured, he walked to another store to purchase gifts for everyone else as well. By the time he was finished, he had several bags worth of items and was on his way back home. He sat in the bedroom, very carefully wrapping each of the presents he'd bought and tucking them away into a spot he'd remember for safe keeping. With everything wrapped and hidden away, he moved out to the back porch to wait for the return of his giant.

The next few days passed by too quickly and found everyone in Miche's living room enjoying each other's company. Everyone had pitched in for dinner, bringing their own dishes to contribute to the potluck. With everyone settled in, Dyre walked to retrieve his gifts from where he'd hidden them and passed them all out before sitting down beside both of his men to watch with bated breath as they opened theirs. When Reiner gave a sudden loud chuckle and clapped a hand to the petite man's back, everyone turned to see what he'd gotten. Holding up the gift for the others to see, he gave his thanks to the raven and handed the gift he'd brought for the youth over. A t-shirt sporting the boy's favorite band's logo was revealed from behind the wrapping paper, earning a pleased squeal from the small male.

"I love it, Rein, thanks," he beamed up at the blond.

"No problem, kid, thanks for the cuff links, they're badass," the larger replied with a grin.

Levi gifted the young man a green headband sporting a heart shaped motif along with an oversized hoodie emblazoned with the noirette's favorite anime villain. Miche had purchased tickets for them to see a concert coming into town, which had the boy nearly vibrating with excitement. Silver eyes watched nervously as both men unwrapped their presents, lip tugged between his teeth as Miche opened the little velvet box and revealed the ring within. All eyes turned to the trio as Levi also opened his. Viridian and winter's grey locked onto frozen silver, glancing back and forth between each other and the rings gifted to them. Slipping the trinket out of it's box, Miche slid the ring onto his finger watching as Levi did the same. 

"Do you guys... Like them?" Dyre mumbled out, hiding in the jacket that his taller raven had bought him.

Letting the tension build a bit, Miche finally answered, "I love it, kitten, they're perfect."

The taller of the blond's lovers nodded his answer, too emotional to speak properly. Two massive arms brought his petite men into his arms, kissing them both lovingly and settling into the elation at receiving such a gift. Things couldn't be more perfect than they were in that very moment. When a certain brunette suddenly squealed out their happiness, Levi groaned to himself but let the annoyance pass in favor of holding his men close to him. The rest of the night was spent chatting and drinking while watching Christmas themed movies. When the party eventually died down a bit, Dyre cornered his slightly larger man and snuck him upstairs to have a moment alone with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pale lips locked with his lover's in a heated kiss. Bent on giving the other an amazing time for his birthday, he pushed the taller back onto the bed and climbed atop him, grinding their hips together heatedly.

"Happy birthday, Levi," he purred out before nipping at the man's earlobe lightly. "Stay, I want to give you your other gift now."

Groaning the officer obeyed the command, letting his hands clasp behind his head as he watched Dyre strip out of his outfit. When the boy tugged his jeans down and swallowed him in one go, he gasped, back arching off the bed in a delicious bend. Setting to work to topple the man over the edge, that wild mane bobbed, tongue tracing over the pulsing vein on the underside. 

"Oh! Fuck! Kitten, just like that! Just like that baby boy!" Levi grunted out through clenched teeth.

Not wanting to spill in the youth's mouth, he pushed the lithe form away to coax him up to straddle him.

"Fuck me babe," he groaned, sighing out when that warmth engulfed him all at once. "Sh-shit!"

Rocking his hips forward, slender hands trailed over his body, flaunting all his curves in a lewd display for the man he was riding into oblivion. Bony digits traced over his partner's areola lightly before he rolled the sensitive nub between thumb and forefinger. The other bud was taken between pierced lips to let his tongue dance over the delicate flesh. He'd discovered that Levi liked having his nipples toyed with and thus, made a point to play with them anytime they were together. The skilled appendaged lapped over his skin a bit longer before switching sides to give its twin the same treatment.

"Fuck, just like that, hgn, yeah. Fuck yeah," the taller praised, hips jumping up to meet the petite male's.

"You can pull my hair, if you want to, Sir. I don't mind," Dyre purred out in the sweetest voice he could manage, looking up through the veil of his lashes to help the visage along.

Fingers tangled in thick black strands pulling harshly at the words, noting the way wintry eyes fluttered at the sensation. A tightening of muscles alerted the larger to the favorable spot and so he focused in on pulling the strands at the back of the boy's skull a little harder. 

"Call me Sir again, I liked that," he grunted out when the youth dropped his weight down onto his length a bit rougher.

"Do you want to pin me to the bed and fuck me senseless, Sir?" his kitten mewled out.

"Fuck yes, I do pet, lay on your back and spread yourself for me," Levi commanded, mounting the younger when he obeyed.

The explicit sounds echoing out into the room were muffled by a slender hand cupping over panting lips. Calloused fingers strummed over the delicate pearl harshly until he felt the telltale shiver of those heated depths around his girth. Pressing flush to his plaything, he spilled in bursts, filling quivering insides with his spunk. Panting, the black haired policeman withdrew from the boy, collapsing to the side of his lover to catch his breath. Once his breathing returned to normal, the taller rolled to decorate the former escort's neck in deep purple until both sides were a lovely shade of violet. When the door suddenly burst open and Miche all but dove on top of the pair, both men startled, Dyer even going so far as to shriek in fright.

"Thought I'd find you two up here. Have fun?" the blond grinned wickedly, looking over his men.

Dyre climbed into Miche's arms, burying his face into amber scented skin, nipping lightly before biting down. Hard.

"That's for giving me a heart attack," he scolded, licking apologetically over the divots he'd left behind.

Letting his giant carry him out to the back porch after slipping into a fluffy pair of pajama bottoms and the new hoodie, he lit a cigarette and relaxed into his shaggy beast smiling softly when Levi joined him in their blond's lap. Reiner walked out to join the trio with Bertolt following close behind him, lighting a cigarette of his own and smirking at the cuteness of the two ravens cuddled up on the tall officer's lap.

"You gonna make it to work tomorrow, Dyre?" Reiner teased, knowing that the smallest was in for a night of fun with the way he was acting already.

"Don't know yet, ask me in the morning," Dyre laughed, peeking out from under Miche's arm.


	11. In Love With Him!

The next morning found Dyre up showering, much to the small man's displeasure, and getting ready for work. After spending a good portion of the night playing with his men, he was unbelievably sore and not ready to deal with people but, the coffee shop was short handed with two of the employees calling off work, they needed him. With a groan, he pulled on a looser pair of pants and his new jacket before blissfully slipping on the headband that Levi had purchased him as well. Kissing his men goodbye, he trudged down to meet Reiner.

"Sorry to do this to you after the night you probably had but two of our guys just went awol, Jean is sicker than shit so he's got an excuse but the new guy just up and decided not to show up at all, if it's a slow day, you can go home early and I'll make it up to you, sound good?" The blond offered.

"It's okay, Rein, I don't mind, just a little sore is all. I'll be okay," Dyre smiled warmly.

The day was not a slow day by any means. Everyone and their brother decided that they wanted to visit the coffee shop and had the little building packed with customers. With the hustle and bustle of the crowd, the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket couldn't be heard. Not that he'd have had a chance to look anyway. When his phone rang a third fourth and fifth time, it went unnoticed still. By the time the day was drawing to a close and the people finally started to wander back out the door, the petite man had twenty three missed calls and a full voicemail box. He'd received an ungodly amount of texts from his taller raven and only after he stepped out to smoke did he realize just how urgently the older man had been trying to get ahold of him. His whole world slanted badly as he opened the messages, tears trailing down his cheeks in an instant. He couldn't breathe as he read through the texts.

"Hey kid, when you get the chance could you.... Hey, what's wrong, you okay?" Reiner spoke from the doorway.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not okay! I'm really not okay, I need to get to the hospital. Now!" Dyre sobbed out.

He was shaking as his manager drove him to the hospital, pleading with Levi to answer him back. When the phone went to voicemail, he hung up, tossing the device to the floor in frustration.

"Hey, calm down, it's all gonna be okay, you'll see," the blond soothed, driving a little faster to get to their destination.

Arriving at the hospital had the youth nearly diving out of the still moving vehicle to get inside, all but running to the desk to ask for the room number. When a large hand clasped his shoulder, he turned to see Erwin, a look of sorrow on his face. Fresh tears welled in the boy's eyes as he stared pleadingly into that cerulean gaze.

"I need to see him. Please, I need to see him," his voice was watery.

With a shallow nod, the chief lead the ravenette back to the room. The sight he walked in on was one nothing could have prepared him for. Levi sat beside their giant, eyes red and puffy from crying, pleading with the unconscious form to wake up. The smaller had his heart drop out of his chest to shatter on the floor below. The deafening ring of the heart monitor had a slew of doctors and nurses rushing in to revive the shaggy beast, ushering the others out of the room so that they could work. His whole world fell apart right before his eyes as he was pulled out of the room. He heard a scream. A shrill cry from somewhere in the room, only to realize he was the one that had made it. Knees buckling under the weight of his grief, Levi clutched onto the smaller form trying to settle the panicking youth and get him out of the room. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. The only thing on his mind was getting back into the room and back to his sandy haired love. When Levi refused to let go, he buried his face into the man's chest and sobbed out his pain, fists clenched tight on the material of the officer's uniform. Erwin joined in trying to get the youth to calm down, lifting the small frame into his arms to cradle the frail boy while they waited. Seeing their kitten so badly shaken had Levi clenching his teeth to keep from weeping alongside him. Two giant tattooed arms pulled the sobbing raven into the vast chest of Reiner. Eventually the young male wore himself out and cried himself to sleep with his head resting on mountainous pectorals. A nurse walked into the waiting room, speaking quietly with those that were still awake, informing them that they'd managed to stabilize Miche but that he wouldn't be allowed to have visitors until they were certain he'd stay stable. Knowing that the former escort would not handle the news well, Levi carefully pulled him from Reiner's arms and carried him out to his own vehicle and drove him to his house after stopping by the blond's house to grab one of his giant sweatshirts for the boy. Dyre woke with a start, not recognizing the bedroom he was in, only settling when he felt a hand soothe over his back.

"He's alive. Stable. But can't have visitors right now, they wanna make sure he's gonna stay stable before they let anyone see him," Levi drawled, watching the youth take in the words.

Unable to speak, the smaller rolled and pressed is face to his lover's chest and just breathed in that normally calming scent. His body slackened against his taller counterpart's, incapable of doing much beyond laying there in the man's arms. Realizing he still needed to go to work, he stood, not uttering a single word, to dress and prepare for the day ahead. The almost mechanical movements of the boy had Levi grinding his teeth, wanting to comfort the noirette in some way but, unsure of where to even begin. With a sigh he spoke up.

"Want me to drive you to work? I can or you can text Reiner, up to you," frigid grey melted a bit when angular shoulders slumped forwards and a ragged huff escaped his petite lover.

"Would you? Please?" Dyre managed, keeping his back turned towards Levi.

The work day blurred together into a giant mess. With the lack of his usual exuberance, he fulfilled his duties to the best of his abilities, remaining silent when he slipped out the back door to chain smoke through two cigarettes. He glanced at his phone to see if there were any updates on his shaggy brute's status. His inbox was painfully empty, much like himself. He felt hollow inside. Like a piece of him was missing. Butting out the tobacco, he stepped back into the building to resume working. That night found him huddled up on the couch back home, too afraid to go and lay in the bed. All the lights were off save for the one that stayed on in the kitchen at Miche's request. Pulling the dark fabric of his sandy beast's jacket a little tighter around himself, he tugged the hood up as well and hunched down a little more, realizing just how madly in love with the brute he was hurt in the most excruciating way. He didn't just care for the man. What had started out as a desire for friendship had bloomed into so much more. Shivering as tears trailed down his cheeks he let himself wallow in just how badly it hurt to admit that he was in love with a man that he might never get the chance to tell. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he pulled up Miche's number without thinking and set to work typing out his feelings. By the time he was finished with what he had to say, there was a full paragraph typed into the little box. Before he could talk himself out of it, he hit the send button the powered off the screen. Arms lifting him and carrying him to bed is what woke him. Hopeful eyes shot open only to realize it was Levi that had come to tuck him into bed. Without a word, he nestled into the black fabric of the other's shirt.

"You sent that message to our group chat, you know," Levi spoke.

Shrugging and pulling the taller man close, he hid his face to keep the blush he wore from being seen. Glancing over at the clock only to realize that it was still the middle of the night, he huffed and tried to fall back asleep. The bed felt wrong without Miche there to hold them both. He felt out of place but, with Levi there it wasn't as bad.

"I want him home. It doesn't feel right without him here," Dyre mumbled, withdrawing into himself once more.

"He'll come home. You'll see. He survived in the military, he can make it through this, just gotta have faith in him. He's a tough bastard, you'll see," Levi offered, trying to convince himself as much as their kitten.

Falling back into silence, the two eventually drifted off to sleep.


	12. His Big Brother

The rest of the week was just a stressful on the both of them until finally they got a call from Erwin to let them know that Miche was doing better and had been allowed to have visitors. When Dyre decided he couldn't wait for Levi to get off work to go see his shaggy giant, he all but ran out the door to begin the trek to the hospital, using his phone to GPS his way there. By the time he reached the building, he was freezing cold, having forgotten to grab his coat before leaving, his hands were purple from the cold and he was shivering but, he made it nonetheless. Standing in the lobby, he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked to the front desk. After a short exchange with the attendant, a nurse walked out to escort him back to the room. The room was dark and the tall man was sound asleep. The ravenette would wait. Sit with the man he'd fallen for until he was able to look into those sea green orbs himself and confess his feelings. Watching the nurse turn and leave, he very carefully moved one of the chairs to sit right beside the bed, hunching down with his knees pulled to his chest, he sat, relaxing in the comfort of being in close proximity to the blond. At some point he ended up with his head resting on the edge of the bed, calm enough to fall into slumber beside his giant. Warm fingers carding through his hair gently roused him, snowy eyes opening slowly to stare up at the man the hand belonged to.

"Miche! You're awake!" Dyre cried, tears of relief spilling down over his cheeks. "I was so scared. I thought I'd never get to talk to you again. That I'd never be able to tell you how I really feel. I don't even care if you feel the same but you need to know. Need to know that I'm absolutely one hundred and ten percent sure that I'm madly in love with you. When I got the messages from Levi, I felt my whole world come crashing down around me and it made me realize that I don't wanna be without you. Not just because you're my friend or whatever you want to call us but because somewhere along on this crazy and weird ride I've been on with you I fell for you. Hard. When I got here and saw you..... Thought you....." He couldn't finish the sentence, the pain of what could have happened hitting much too hard.

The silence in the room was deafening. Waiting for the other's response had him chewing his lip anxiously. Despite him saying he didn't care if Miche felt the same way, he hoped, truly hoped that the officer would speak of similar feelings for him. He nuzzled into the hand brushing over his cheek gently, relaxing more when those fingers pulled him closer into an awkward but caring embrace, care taken to keep from pressing against the bullet wounds. 

"Little kitten. My little kitten," Miche rasped only just noticing that the youth was alone. "Where's Levi? Did Reiner bring you?"

Shaking his head, the boy answered somewhat abashedly, "no, I walked. I didn't want to wait for someone to get off work. Got too excited to see you. To be able to talk to you so I kinda ran out the door and walked all the way here."

Chartreuse eyes blinked a few times, brows raised in amusement before the hulk of a man responded, "you walked all the way here. In the freezing cold. With no coat on because you were too impatient to wait for a ride. You then proceed to fall asleep at my side which, I'm assuming because of the dark rings under your eyes that you haven't been sleeping well and when I wake you, you confess to me that you're in love with me..." He watched the slender form shrink back, readying to be rejected until he continued, "oh, my sweet little kitten. My poor, sweet little kitten, I think I might be a little bit in love myself."

Pierced lips kissed over the palm cupping his face as the look of despair is replaced by one of joy. Cautiously, he leaned in to press a kiss to fuller lips, joyous, relieved tears trailing down over his cheeks. Lithe digits brushed over a scruffy chin, settling into the reality of what was happening. He'd admitted his feelings and had them reciprocated. Miche loved him. When the door opened, he all but shot out of his skin, quickly settling back into his chair before Levi spoke.

"There you are, stopped by the house to pick you up but you weren't there. Had me worried. Did you walk all the way here?" The taller raven asked, eyeing the boy incredulously when he nodded. "Where's your damn coat? It's fourteen degrees outside!" Levi scolded but sighed when the largest gave him a warning look. "Next time, call me, I'll make up some bullshit and come get you."

"Okay. Sorry. And thanks," the younger simpered.

Dyre spent the night sitting beside Miche, refusing to leave even after it was well past time for him to head home and go to bed. Being by his love's side was more important to him. Quickly, he pulled his phone from his pocket to text Reiner and let him know that he'd need a ride from the hospital instead of the house because "like hell was he leaving Miche's side". He laughed softly when the burly man messaged back, requesting that he give the sandy haired policeman a kiss from him too. Shaking his head, he leaned in and pecked a kiss to that scruffy jaw.

"Reiner said to give you a kiss from him too," he muttered the word "jackass" under his breath before giggling lightly again.

"Tell him I said that that's not at all awkward," Miche teased. "You really should head home, little one, you'll give yourself one hell of a stiff neck if you sleep in that chair, you know."

"I'm not going home until you can," Dyre stated flatly, features hardening a touch. "I don't care if I get a stiff neck, I can't sleep at home as long as you're here. I tried, believe me," he gave a shaky huff before continuing, "sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I haven't slept right since you got shot. I'm a little cranky right now. Wanna cuddle with you but I can't."

That easy smile curved onto the taller man's lips as he watched his precious raven pout over not being able to lay with him. True to his words, the youth stayed at his side the rest of the night, only falling asleep after he was sure his larger counterpart was down for the count. When Reiner arrived the next day only to find the petite form curled up in the chair awkwardly, he sighed, carefully stirring his employee.

"Wake up kid, need you at work today," the lighter of the blonds spoke softly.

He nearly laughed as slender limbs stretched, not dissimilar to the juvenile feline that Miche so fondly likened him to. Rolling stiff joints, the younger sat up fully, taking in his surroundings slowly as his mind woke from the dream he'd been having. With a not so subtle yawn, the smallest rose to his feet, kissing Miche once before walking out the door with his boss. After stopping by the house to change his clothes, he rode to the little shop, slipping into his apron and setting to work, spirits higher than they had been over the past week. Everything was going smoothly until that all too familiar face walked into the shop, shoot a menacing smirk towards the noirette, who paled visibly. Standing at the counter, staring straight at him was none other than his tormentor. The one he'd spent years trying to get away from. The one who'd forced him out onto the streets every night to sell his body. Hyperventilating, he walked to the back to hide from Nile. To find Reiner. Something. He needed to get away and fast.

"Excuse me, I hadn't ordered yet," Nile called from the counter, watching as the petite male stopped dead in his tracks.

He was on the verge of tears when he turned back and began taking the man's order. He all but ran to the back once the task was complete, wanting nothing more than to crawl out of his skin and get away. When the manager cornered him and began asking why he'd ignored a customer, he broke. The feeling of helplessness was back. He couldn't fight. Couldn't get away no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't hear the words that Reiner was speaking. Without thinking, he ran for the back door, shoving it open and bolting in the direction he knew the police station was in. He needed to get away and couldn't run fast enough. Cutting down an alleyway he knew would get him there faster ended with him caught in a near crushing grip. A hand fisted in his hair, dragging him back into the scent of sweat and cheap cologne. He didn't want to go back to the life he had before. Didn't want to lose the bond he'd formed with Miche and Levi. He wouldn't go back. Not now. Not ever. With a feral roar, he lashed out, driving his elbow back into Nile's ribs, hard. Knocking the air out of his attacker long enough to scream for help, he yelled out as loud as he could, tearing his throat raw. When a hand moved to clamp over his pierced lips, he bit at the fingers, fighting with all he had to get away. Something struck his head, dazing him enough to end up pressed roughly against the wall.

"Gonna make you wish you'd never done that, you little fuck and, when I'm done with that, I'm taking you home. Back where you belong you worthless little whore," the taller snarled, hands fighting with the boy's belt buckle, drawing it open before a huge fist collided with his face.

"Get your slimy hands off my little brother!" Reiner was all snarl as he hauled the scrawny frame back up off the pavement only to punch the man a second time. "I should break your fucking neck for that, piece of shit. Call Levi, kid, now."

Trembling fingers fished the phone out of his pocket and dialed the petite officer's number, exhaling sharply when the man answered. Too panicked to speak, he passed the phone to Reiner who immediately began filling the other in on what had happened while pinning the attacker to the concrete with his knee. Sliding a little closer to the larger man, Dyre waited for the man to be finished with his phone, still stuck in his head, wide eyed and panting.

"Get here as quick as you can, he's fucking losing his shit and I can't calm him down and keep this bastard pinned at the same time," the call ended before that honeyed gaze turned to the shaking frame.

Carefully, he shrugged out of his jacket and offered it up to the boy who took it, draping it over his own shoulders. The look in silver eyes told that he was not yet back from the nightmare playing on repeat in his mind.

"Listen to me kid, he can't hurt you, you're safe now, listen to my voice and try to calm down. Please," Reiner pleaded, noting the way the ravenette flinched at his voice.

Levi stomped his way down the alley, marching straight over to the smaller man and cupping his face between strong hands, inspecting the youth for damage. When Dyre began panicking more, he released his grip in favor of escorting the boy over to his car and helping him inside after giving the blond his jacket back. A second police car showed up to detain the would be rapist, Gelgar being none too gentle when he shoved the man over the hood of the car to search and cuff him.

"You should learn to keep your hands off my friend, you think I'm rough, just wait till his boyfriend hears about what you did. You already pissed Levi off which, if that's not enough to scare you then a six foot five blond beast of a man should, if you have any sense of self preservation that is," the blond officer snarled before roughly forcing the man into the back seat of his car.

"Yeah yeah, you're all so big and scary but, I got the kid's number. He belongs to me and it's just a matter of time before he comes crawling back to where he belongs, just you watch," Nile grinned at the policeman until the door was slammed in his face.

After thanking the blond behemoth named Reiner, Levi drove to a part of town unfamiliar to the youth, pulling into a small residence and prompting him to get out of the car.

"You're gonna stay with my cousin and her boyfriend for awhile, at least until we get all this shit wrapped up and, don't worry about seeing Miche, I'll talk to her about getting you up to visit him. Also talked to Reiner and he agrees that you need to stay someplace safe until all this shit gets fixed, meaning you're fired for the time being. He said that once he knows you're safe you can go back to work for him. He'll keep a spot open just for you, okay kitten?" Levi drawled, hoping the pet name would bring the boy back down to earth.

"Okay," Dyre's voice was dull.

Walking into the house, the taller raven called out to his cousin, letting her know that they'd arrived. When a woman with a stoic face to rival the officer's came into view, the smaller man shrank back a bit, all but hiding entirely behind Levi.

"Dyre, this is my cousin, Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Dyre, Miche's sort of boyfriend. Dyre, I promise she's not as mean as she looks, she's actually a sweetheart, just don't piss her off. Her shithead of a boyfriend is a bit of a loud mouth but he's a good kid. He's gonna be staying here for awhile until we figure out just who all is involved with Nile and the shit that just went down. I'll be back by later with some clothes for him and to take him up to see Miche," giving a pointed look to his cousin he added, "and Dyre is really shy, don't scare the shit out of him, please. Make sure Eren behaves himself too."

Mikasa rolled her eyes before looking over the slighter man, giving him the once over before welcoming him into her home.

"Go get comfortable, I just started lunch which'll be done in a bit. Eren's at work right now but should be home soon," she spoke in the same bored drawl that Levi often used.

Shuffling a bit on his feet, the former escort looked to his lover longingly before being walked further into the house. Removing his shoes, he settled into a crouch in front of the loveseat in the living room and hid his face in his knees. The two Ackermans spoke briefly before the shorter left to go back to work. Once Mikasa had finished preparing the food she'd been making, she called her guest to the table to eat. Just as they were preparing to start in on the meal, the front door opened to reveal a brunette man with bright blue-green eyes. The man walked into the kitchen, leaning down to press a kiss to Mikasa's forehead before settling into the seat between the noirettes.

"This is Dyre. He's going to be staying with us for a short bit while Levi wraps up an investigation involving him. He's Miche's boyfriend," the woman informed the new arrival who then looked over the hunching form before smiling at the boy.

"Good to meet you, Dyre, I'm Eren," Eren spoke, extending a hand in greeting.

Dyre reached out, gripping the hand offered and trying his best not to look terrified. Silence hung in the air as the trio began eating. The food was well made and fulfilling, leaving the youth full and wanting to retreat somewhere private to get his thoughts in order. Noticing the way the small man seemed to have withdrawn into his own mind, Eren spoke up, offering to help get the guest room set up for the raven. The boy nodded, offering a quiet thanks and following the brunette to the bedroom, climbing under the blankets once everything was ready. Levi dropped by sometime later to leave a few sets of fresh clothes for his kitten and to take him up to visit the blond giant. Only once they had arrived and made it up to the room did Dyre finally come back to himself. Pulling a chair to sit beside his shaggier counterpart, he relaxed under one of those massive hands.

"You okay, kitten? You seem.... Upset," Miche asked.

"I'm better now," Dyre retorted, nuzzling into his lover a bit more. "Just missed you."

With a chuckle, the large man rubbed over angular shoulders, long fingers traveling up to play over the fuzz of his raven's undercut.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I should be home before too much longer. The doctors say I'm healing well and if it keeps up, I might be out of here by the end of the week," there was a growing smile on the blond's face as he watched tense muscles untighten and settle under his touch.

Levi ended up breaking the news to the tree of a man, whispering it in his partner's ear and warning that mentioning it might unsettle the boy. Taking the information in, he nodded, looking back to slackened features and drifting pale eyes. His little kitten was beyond tired and falling asleep at his side once more. He didn't have the heart to tell his taller black haired beauty to take Dyre home, opting to let the youth rest a bit before sending him on his way. The younger ended up sleeping in the chair the rest of the night, head resting on the edge of the hospital bed. Come morning time, Levi collected him and drove him back to Mikasa's house, apologizing for waking the sleeping couple. Dyre went straight to bed and curled up with Miche's hoodie, breathing in the familiar scent of cigarettes and amber scented cologne. He eventually fell back into the dream world with the jacked wrapped snugly around him.


	13. He's Home

The week of being cooped up at Mikasa and Eren's house crawled by at a snail's pace. When he received a text from his lover, stating that he'd be by to pick him up and take him home, he all but yelped with joy. After carefully making the bed, he ran to find the brunette to express his excitement. Eren just laughed lightly, happy to see Dyre finally out of his shell and not hiding in his room. Arriving at the house ended up with a ball of exuberant energy nearly tackling Miche to the floor and peppering him with excited kisses. Eren's heart melted a little at the display, seeing the youth so very ecstatic to be in those strong arms pulled a soft smile from the man. He watched the small frame move from almost mauling the shaggy brute's face off to clinging to one of those long legs tightly, holding on as the sandy haired male walked to thank the couple for keeping his little kitten safe.

"You know you're going to have to let go sooner or later, right? I can't drive with you stuck to my leg very well," Miche teased only to have the noirette hug on even tighter.

"Mine!" Dyre growled and bit down on a muscled thigh.

"Ouch, you little cannibal, quit it!" The blond half laughed, half snarled, fingers tangling in midnight strands tightly.

"Not a cannibal. I'm a Ghoul, get it right," elation had the younger feeling a bit snarky as he nipped his love a second time.

"Oh, you're gonna get when we get home. I'm sticking you back on top of the refrigerator," the taller sassed back.

"No! I'm sorry, I'll behave! Don't stick me back up there!" Releasing the leg from his grip, the petite man stood and buried his face into Miche's back, taking a deep inhale of the soothing scent of the man. "Missed you. Missed being able to smell you."

"I know kitten, I know. We'll be home soon. Go grab your things so we can head out," he watched as the boy disappeared momentarily to grab his belongings.

The ride home was spent listening to Ghost and talking about the upcoming concert. That the blond still wanted to go, despite the injuries and potential danger brought a worry to Dyre's mind. One he could not ignore.

"Don't you think that it's a bit of a bad time to go and do something like this? Not that I don't want to go, I really do, but with you injured and all that don't you think that we should just, I don't know, lay low and try to get this mess wrapped up before we go and do something like going to a concert or whatever? Maybe I'm just being paranoid but, I really don't want to risk losing you. Not again. I can't go through that again," the young male spoke up, voicing his concern.

"If you're that worried about it, we can wait. I'll sell the tickets and get my money back and we can do something at home instead, would that make you feel better?" The offer was given in a soft voice to keep from potentially upsetting his darling.

"Yes, please," Dyre answered.

Pulling into the driveway, Miche walked them up to the bedroom grinning when the boy immediately climbed into bed and all but forced him to lay down beside him.

"Wanna cuddle with you. Missed you holding me," the youth mumbled, holding on a little tighter and letting reality soothe his racing mind.

The tall blond chuckled and let his petite raven be comforted by his thick arms wrapping tight around the lithe frame.

“I’m right here, kitten. I’m right here,” the blond rumbled, drifting off to sleep while holding the youth.

Waking the next morning had Dyre sure that he was dreaming. When a large hand combed through his hair gently, he shot upright and nearly crushed Miche into a hug. Thin, pale lips locked with plump ones, engaging the blond giant in a heated kiss. The shaggy beast groaned into the kiss, tongue slipping out to tangle with the noirette's in a battle for dominance. As the kiss became more heated, his stomach twisted into a knot suddenly and he quickly jumped up out of bed to heave violently into the toilet. It was when large hands moved to hold midnight strands out of the way that he groaned. 

"It's okay, kitten, I'm here." Miche rumbled out, fingers soothing over pale skin. 

"Ugh, gross. I'm sorry, Miche, I don't know what's wrong with me all of a sudden." The smaller sighed out, disgusted. 

"Could be any number of things." The blond shrugged. "Right now, let's focus on getting you back into bed, after you brush your teeth of course."

Dyre nodded and rinsed out his mouth before making short work of brushing his teeth. While he was up, he used the bathroom then wandered back in to lay down under the blankets. 

"If this tells you anything, I don't feel sick… I actually feel fine. Better than fine. A little hungry but, that's nothing new." The raven looked into that chartreuse gaze then. 

The larger male seemed to take a moment to think before nodding to himself. 

"Well, I'm going to run to the store really quick and pick up a few things. You stay here and rest, I'll be back before you know it. And if it makes you feel better, I can have Levi go with me." The giant offered. 

"Just be careful. Please?"

Giving a simpering smile, Miche leaned down and kissed his kitten's forehead then proceeded to get dressed and head out the door. While at the store, he picked up a few things, one of which was a pregnancy test. He also grabbed a bottle of vitamins and some healthier snacks. If his hunch was correct, his sweet boy would be wanting them. Items paid for, and headed back to the car, the sandy haired brute huffed a moment at the thought of becoming a parent. Sure he'd thought about it once or twice but had never really taken the time to plan for such things. He'd just have to start planning now, he thought. After sending a text to Levi, stating that he needed the man to come by after work, the mountain of a man drove back home to their lover and walked one of the items straight up to the bedroom. 

"Kitten, I need you to wake up, please. There's something we need to talk about and, before you panic, it's nothing bad, I promise." He gently coaxed the petite man out of his nest of blankets, watching carefully as he placed the little box on his lap. 

It took a moment for reality to settle onto place. Pale silver irises flitted between the box and his love. 

"You think I'm… pregnant?" Dyre asked softly. "If I am… what would you… want to do about it?"

Miche sat silently for a moment before setting the bottle of prenatal vitamins on the bed as well. The gesture was all the more answer the youth needed. 

"Well, I'll tell you in just a sec if I am or not, I guess." Thoughts heavy in his mind, Dyre took the box into the bathroom. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Miche sat watching the door with bated breath, perking up the second it opened. The posture of his sweet little kitten confused him until all at once, the boy gave the biggest smile and nearly tackled him into a hug. 

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Dyre murmured. 

The words took a moment to sink in, mind not seeming to catch on to what the noirette was saying. But then he did catch on. 

"You are? We're… Oh, my Dyre. Oh, sweet boy, thank you. You don't know how much…" Voice caught in his throat, the blond hugged a little tighter. "Gender doesn't matter to me, as long as they're healthy. Though, I've had dreams of a baby girl."

The front door opening then closing again drew both their attention and had both men giving a look to one another before Levi walked into the bedroom. 

"So what's new? You said you needed to talk, so here I am." The taller raven drawled, looking bored as ever. 

"Dyre is-" Miche started to say before the smallest blurted it out for him. 

"I'm pregnant!" Dyre exclaimed, all but bouncing in his excitement. 

It was Levi's turn to look dumbstruck. Eyes widening significantly. 

"What?" The black haired officer choked out, looking terrified. "That's… Great news. Assuming you're as excited about it as you look."

It wasn't until their sandy haired giant pulled him down to sit with them that he finally cracked, hugging both men tight to him. Happy tears trailed down the largest's face as he held his darlings tight to his chest. He couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone reading this mess. I may continue it in a sequel but, as of right now, I have other plans.


End file.
